Round And Round
by Jennifer Vo
Summary: "They say that black and red are the color of the devil." "Well, maybe I am the devil." "Who's to say when this mask is covering your face," "Show me yours and I'll show you mine." Klaroline. Mabekah. Stebekah, Kalijah, Konnie. AH/AU
1. Prologue

**So... my new story... and... you know, it's a prologue and everyone knows what a prologue is so I'm not going say anything. Enjoy!**

**[Reminder] This is a fictional story. Take it for what it's worth or don't take it at all. I do not condone any of these character's judgement, actions or thoughts in this story but all of those things are there for a reason, the entertain you and I, so do not take it so seriously although some morals are good, though. And all of the things that are put there are there for a reason. :)**

"Jump, Caroline!" He shouted, glancing at the road and back at her. "Just jump!"

"But... I'm scared," she stuttered, staring down the moving road.

"Jump, Caroline! Come on! It's not even that far!"

"Dammit, Klaus! I'm scared!" she grunted angrily, her heart pumping blood furiously in her chest as she prepared to launch herself across the space but held back when her right feet left the ground.

"Just jump, Caroline and I promise I'll catch you!" He said, observing her at the corner of his eyes.

Caroline turned behind her and saw Elijah nod his head, assuring her that she was going to make it. Wind blew in her face as the front of the FBI truck drove on and on with Stefan's Ferrari by its side. Engines roaring and tires crunching against the cement adding to her overwhelmed senses.

"You promise?" she asked Klaus, swallowing hard as she looked at him.

He met her eyes and smiled softly, his adorable dimples showing. "I promise."

And she jumped, closing her eyes anf holding out her hands to find something to hold onto. The car lurched away a bit when she landed, making her squeal but the pain in her ass took over her attention.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, rubbing her behind.

"Move, Caroline!" Elijah said and she complied, moving onto the front seat with Klaus.

In seconds, Klaus's brother was in the backseat and they where driving away, heading toward the bridge. The roof of the car came up, shielding their bodies and from the scorching sun and the air condition went on.

"You just couldn't let me go, could you?" She teased him, intertwining her hand with his as he held it out, squeezing slightly.

"And you couldn't be fearless about that jump like you were when you took the fall for us, could you?" he asked in return, the perfectly accented voice she's missed so much in the pass few months soothed her racing heart.

"I could have died."

"You could have go to jail."

"Get your priorities straight, Mikaelson," she retarded and he laughed.

"You are my priority and there will no more threats against us."

"No more captures," she said.

"No more rescues," he joked.

"But some chasing is still in order, right?" Elijah inquired behind them as what was left of the FBI truck came back into sight and Klaus pressed on the gas pedal.

"Always," he smirked and she smiled.

Both of the car pulled forward, none relenting, fighting for their goals but only one could reach it.

"Klaus! Look out!" Caroline screamed, tugging at his arm when he peered into the rear-view mirror, watching his every move.

He immediately jerked his head back when he heard Caroline, ripping hand from hers to gain more control over the Ferrari but it was too late. The other car was already too close to maneuver around and he lost his grip on the steering wheel, driving the car over the steel railings of the bridge with top speed and into the water.

The car hit the water with a splash, sinking into the water slowly under the scrutinizing gaze of the FBI agent.

**What'd you think? Personally I think this is a better story than Match Made In Hell since I get to plot and research and do a whole bunch of things I love and that they can actual swear the words that I'm familiar with. Also, I will be uploading frequently on each Wednesday so look out for it.**

**And last but not least, please give a round of applause for Mandy Mikaelson y'all because without her, this story wouldn't be here and neither would any of my story so thank you. :)**

**Reviews are deeply appreciated even if I sound very stereotypical but they are.**

**Have a nice the rest of the week?**

**And no, this story has nothing to do with the song Round And Round by Selena Gomez.**

**Jen out! **


	2. Chapter 1: First Sight

**Alrighty then, let's get to it. See you at the bottom. Enjoy! **

**[Reminder] This is a fictional story. Take it for what it's worth or don't take it at all. I do not condone any of these character's judgement, actions or thoughts in this story but all of those things are there for a reason, the entertain you and I, so do not take it so seriously although some morals are good, though. And all of the things that are put there are there for a reason. :)**

The first time he ever laid his eyes on her was at a party when he was on a job. Blonde waves disappearing in the crowd, ribbon blue dress fluttering behind her as she did and like a fool he was, he followed her.

He followed her through the throngs of dancing people in formal clothing, gliding across the dance floor gracefully as the soft instrumental music flowed through their ears and the champagne entering their blood streams. But no matter how he fast he ran or how slick he maneuvered through dancing bodies, he always missed her for she always slipped from his finger whenever a couple waltzed their way infront of him, hiding her from his sight.

He was there for the Vivaldi's Family Ring but it wasn't harming anyone in anyway if he found a companion to take home for the night.

A man who bore his resemblances caught up with him and they talked in low voices, not looking at each other directly but instead gazing toward the crowd casually even though what they were saying was anything but.

The job was important, unlike any other jobs. They needed this one to sell it to a source that was paying handsomely for it with a little information that him and his brothers desperately wanted.

His eyes scanned the room leisurely but in his mind, every detail he took in was sharp and correct to every inch. He was looking for her. But he couldn't find her.

Why did her blonde hair and blue dress captured his eyes? He didn't know.

Maybe it was the way they looked in his eyes: mysterious as he didn't see her face or maybe it was the way her hair bounced on her back as she moved and the way her dress flew in the air behind her. Either way, he wanted to know who she was. He wanted know what she was like and he would prefer that very much if it would be happening in his bed, both of them naked.

Unfortunately for him, he was not going to find out who she was that way. Instead, he would be getting to know her in the most twisted, wicked and most infuriating way possible. He just didn't know that yet.

But he will. Soon.

Especially when the jewels turned up missing and when the police stopped everyone from leaving for questioning, she wasn't there. But he didn't rat her out. He would never do that to her. It would be too low of him.

Yes, that would be too low of him because he held a grudge and he didn't like other people handling his vengeance. No one tampered with his business without getting the worst end of it.

* * *

"The Morpho Butterfly, also known as Morph or MB is an unidentified thief that has no flaw except one," a man spoke, holding a folder up and paced around the room as he read it aloud to his brothers. "Her ego. She always leaves behind a blue ribbon of the same described color -" he showed them a photo and threw it onto the table before continuing "- witnesses at the party always claimed that they saw a blonde girl gliding through the room but never saw her face. She's practically a ghost."

"I don't care if she's a ghost or not," another man sat on the couch, fingering the picture and staring at it intensely, said. "She's got the thing we need for the trade and I want it."

"We all want it, Klaus, but we don't know anything about her to find her," the man rationalized, sighing heavily.

"So far we know that she's blonde and have a tendency of leaving blue ribbons that may or may not have DNA stuck to it at as a marking," the dark haired man beside Klaus summed up. "But really, how amateur is that? I mean it's like handing the cops a direct link to find you."

"No, Kol. This one's a smart one," he shook his head, his tone calm and calculating unlike his brothers'. "She never leaves any DNA behind. Nothing ever came out from the tests the lab took. She likes laughing at the FBI when they failed to locate her or identify her. She enjoys the chase and the teasing."

"Then how the _hell_ are we going to find her let alone catch her, Elijah?" Kol asked, irritated.

"She likes jewels auctions," Klaus inspected the file before saying. "It says here that most of her targets are either excluded auctions or parties where, at the end of the night, the women usually noticed their jewelries gone and the men their watches removed."

"Such a naughty girl," Kol remarked, earning glares from both of his brothers. "What? You're all thinking it."

"Other than that, we're blind."

"We have to figure out where she's going to strike next _then _we can move onto the plan," Elijah, too, ignored his brother's jibe and said.

"The Hope is going to be exhibited in the their home in LA next week," Klaus said, his brow furrowing and his mind reeling.

"There'll be a party, right? People will be there, showing off their most prized possession. I say it's the perfect occasion to rob," Kol clapped, smiling at his brothers and looking down at the picture of her ribbon.

"But how do we know for sure that she'll be there?" Elijah questioned, his hazel eyes scanning the few pages about The Morpho Butterfly furiously, trying to find anything that could tell him a little bit more about the girl. "I mean it's not like it'll be the only party or auction that will be happening in the world."

"Because as the files read, the bitch loves minor thieving," Kol answered, snickering as Klaus smirked at his brother's choice of words.

"What's the plan, then? If you're so sure that she will be showing," Llaus asked.

"The Deveraux love their mazes so, natural, in every home, they built one," Elijah explained, putting his elbows on his knees and leaning forward.

"So you want one of us to play cat and mouse with her?" Kol looked back and forth, grinning mischievously.

"You're not going to, Kol," Klaus spoke.

"What? Why?" his face fell and he pouted childishly.

"Because I'm the only one who saw her and I doubt she's forgotten me."

"I could have also saw her! Maybe I'll remember her when I see her!"

"Let it go, Kol, we know you love your games but it's important that we catch her," Elijah reminded him and he immediately quieted.

"We really don't need to know where _she_ is, you know," he muttered.

"That woman destroyed our lives, Kol. We do need to know where she is," Klaus said, not looking at his brother for he did not want to start the same conversation they'd been having for as long as he could remember.

"And what? Make her suffer? Nik, we're con men, not murderers if that's what you have in mind."

Klaus didn't reply.

"I think this trade is load of crap," he said, looking at the file in distaste.

"Leave, then," his brother snapped at him, his eyes watering as he glared with all his might, his teeth grinding as he grunted out the words. "There's nothing keeping you here. Go."

"I'm not leaving, Nik," Kol backtracked at Klaus's usual reaction. He knew how loyal Nik was to his friends and especially to his family and when their mother walked out on them, leaving her teenage sons, a daughter and their dad - who was broke, struggling with money and having a problem with the IRS - to fend for themselves for another wealthy man to cling to, things got, well, bad. "I just don't think it's necessary to visit old wounds."

"Kol," Elijah said and shook his head gently as the dark haired man glance at him. "Niklaus just wants closure, that's all. Let him have his peace of mind."

Klaus looked away, blinking back the salty liquid that threatened to pour out of his eyes and Kol sighed.

"Do what you want, Nik, if you think it is worth it then I won't have a say against it," he spoke in a low voice, showing his support before raising it back to its usual jovial sound "So how do you plan on doing this? Corner her in a maze? That doesn't sound very gentlemanly of us."

"No," Klaus replied to his brother. "We catch her face in one of the cameras _then_ take her when we have identified her. Let her think she's gotten away and be careless."

"Their maze has a camera? Really?"

"Well, the Vivaldis are nothing if not nosy," Elijah inquired, sipping the cup of tea he's just poured. "But that still doesn't mean that she's going to be there."

"Better safe than sorry," Klaus interjected.

"Poor girl," Kol remarked in a mock pitiful tone. "If only she didn't take that jewel then she would have survived."

"Poor girl, indeed," Klaus smirked a sinister smirk at the thought of the faceless blonde's reaction when they've finally caught her and she had nowhere to run.

Almost like a wingless butterfly.

**So... tel me whatcha think! And thanks to all of you who alerted and that one person who reviewed :) and no, my chapters aren't this short. Just this one :)**

** And many thanks to Mandy Mikaelson for giving these amazing nicknames for all of the characters. And for inspiring me to write this story or any other story for that matter. Luv ya.**

** Jen out! **


	3. Chapter 2: Cat And Mouse

** Well... the last two updates wasn't that exciting but I promise this one'll be better... ish... Enjoy! **

**[Reminder] This is a fictional story. Take it for what it's worth or don't take it at all. I do not condone any of these character's judgement, actions or thoughts in this story but all of those things are there for a reason, the entertain you and I, so do not take it so seriously although some morals are good, though. And all of the things that are put there are there for a reason. :)**

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"You?"

"Wait! Is this good enough?"

"Yeah, they look alike."

"Ok, ready!"

"Let's go."

* * *

The second time he saw her, he was expecting her. But yet, he still was not. None of his brothers did, as well, for their plan to capture the Morpho Butterfly failed miserably. They underestimated her by a long stretch.

_The sound of cold wind blowing, making the walls of leaves rustling, giving the atmosphere a haunted feeling. Torches occasionally hung on some of the brick walls were giving them a limited eyesight and he prayed that it was enough for the cameras to be able to capture her face._

_ To his left, he heard a soft click-clacking sound and grinned. Come out, come out, wherever you are, he mused in his head as he followed the tell tale sound._

_ Click-clack, click-clack, click-clack._

_ He turned left then right then straight, led by the noise and only by it. _

_ Click-clack, click-clack, click-clack._

_ Walls, more walls and more passageways, he saw her on his right, running straight before stopping by the sound of it. He followed her but she moved again before he could catch up._

_ He saw her on his left and kept a calm pace this time, making sure that her footsteps faltered as well before picking it up and chased her at top speed. Yet, she outran him once again._

_ She flashed right in front of him, too fast for him to see her face but not too far for him to reach out for her. But as soon as he turned at the corner that she just steered into, footsteps were behind him and he whirled around as her dress disappeared._

_ Under the silvery moon light, if one stood on a balcony and stared down, they would see a quite amusing scene playing out right before their eyes and would pity the light brown haired man very much and would even consider shouting him a hint to win the little game. But sadly for him and lucky for her, there was no one there to witness it. No one will ever know what happened in that maze except for the ones who were in on it._

_ "Nik! Nik! You have to catch her! The cameras all go dead the minute her face went on tape! She's got a hacker, Nik! You have to catch her!" Kol's urgent voice startled him suddenly and he growled._

_ "What?! How are we only finding this out now?!" He picked up his steps, eyes scanning all four directions for sight of her and his ears were just about to burst as he listened to Elijah explaining why and trying to hear her steps as well._

_ "Because the FBI didn't include it, every seconds that were cut would be replace by another normal footage. You can only find out the cut if you were watching it live and notice the statics," Elijah explained, his voice stressed out._

_ "The girl's good," Kol joked._

_ "No, the hacker's good," Klaus replied, running into a dead end and swore loudly._

_ "You have to find her, Klaus. It's that or we wait for another opportunity," Elijah spoke._

_ "Now's fine, thank you," Klaus grumbled. _

_ "To your right, Klaus."_

_ "No! To your left! It's shorter there!"_

_ "Kol! Just be quiet!"_

_ "No! She's on your left, Nik!"_

_ "Your right, Niklaus!"_

_ "For fuck's sake! Which way?!"_

_ "Left," Kol said as Elijah injected, "Right."_

_ "Screw you." Klaus pulled his earpiece out and listened._

_ "Ouch!" the woman cried out and he heard a slapping noise of soft flesh against the hard stone floor._

_ Grinning like a Chesire cat, Klaus located the her and moved at his top speed, wanting nothing more than to catch her but failed to once again as he arrived to the scene of the crime, finding nothing but a blue ribbon._

And he learned that, she was just as devious and as careful as he was like he once were when the the diamond came up on the news, missing the next day. Using one's weaknesses and relying on their vulnerable spots. She was a challenge. But he didn't like challenges. Not this time.

Still, there was one thing that kept his mind reeling and his memory rolling its dusty tapes that was kept away untouched for a while.

As much as he tried, he couldn't get her stupid little squeal back in the maze out of his mind. It was high-pitched but not screechingly so. Feminine but not the kind of woman who would be calming and always in posture. No. She was active and outgoing and probably didn't give a shit about other people said. The voice was almost childlike but a deeper tone. It could mean that she was childish but that would be making assumptions. But he did know that she was a dreamer by the sound of it. He could imagine vividly the faceless woman as a child, tugging on her parents' sleeves or annoying her friends with her incessant ramblings about fairy tales and stories that she conjured up in her mind and they would laugh at her. And to his dismay, he found himself smilling at the thought.

Rebekah was like that. Always with her head up in the clouds and her eyes unfocused, thinking of things only she would know about and would believe in. She was a sweet child and out of all his siblings, she was the closest to him. She was always there to sooth him from his troubles with her chubby figure and silly stories when they were little. When they grew up, it didn't change much between them. Except for the fact that when she started to mature physically, mentally, she was just the same as she was when they were little. Still believing in fairy tales and still trust and love too easily.

_"Go right ahead, laugh at the girl who loved too easily. But I would rather live my life than yours, Nik. No one will ever sit around a table telling stories about a man who couldn't love."_

She had said when he showed her the way her lover looked at another girl only a month after her unannounced departure from his life. His sister cried a waterfall and he felt for her but he knew that it was for the best. She hated him after that but remained loyal to him after all.

It was true, her words.

No one ever did sat around telling stories about how he couldn't love. But they did sat around telling stories and discussing how much of a great criminal he was. Klaus reached to that point because he didn't love and he didn't care for anyone other than his family. And even they almost got him in jail once. If he loved in this world. He wouldn't have survived.

Love... Please!

Love was nothing more than a weakness. Love lead us nowhere and family was... well, disappointing. Family was a term that is easily broken unless loyalty is strong. In the Mikaelsons' case, it wasn't.

* * *

"Saltzman."

"Rick, boy do we have an interesting case for you!"

"Mikaelsons?"

"It seemed like your boys crossed path with the MB."

"He can't. She doesn't let people notice her unless she wants other people to."

"She wanted him to, then."

"I'm on my way."

"Don't doubt that you are."

* * *

"So she got the diamond out by sweet talking the guards?! I don't believe it!" Klaus threw his hands up in surrender, the woman truly was a headache.

"The Deveraux believe that machines can be fooled while well-trained humans can't," Elijah explained, rubbing his temples slowly.

"Seriously? Have they never heard of the words boner and hormones?" Kol snorted, folding his arms and leaned back comfortably.

"Some people can be immune to nature, Kol."

"Oh, like you?" Kol raised an eyebrow at his brother, smirking as his frown deepened. "Anyone since Tatia, brother?"

Yes, there has been another woman that was driving him crazy from day one but he wasn't going to let his brothers know for they would probably go bonkers if they found out.

"Yes, some men don't always think with their dicks, Kol," Klaus snapped at his brother. "But that doesn't mean they can't be manipulated."

"Forgot about that..." he trailed, looking down at the ground, recalling the most embarrassing moment in his life so far and he knew his brothers were all thinking the same thing he was.

The bitch was a fucking genius, playing them like fucking toys but as father would put it: Family above all. So they got her locked away, not really knowing what else to do with her since none of them had the heart to kill or torture or even laying a hand on a woman. It was just wrong.

"She got the diamond before teasing us with the chase, knowing we would go up the security room and erased the tapes for there was no way we were going to get ourselves on it and saved her hacker the trouble of having to dispose of it," Elijah said, his eyes closed. "And the coffee was drugged so the security wouldn't catch the statics. I sincerely don't know how she thought of the plan that flawless," said Elijah.

"Both getting the jewel and having the guts to stick around after to play cat and mouse with Nik here and risk getting caught," Kol whistled. "Whoever she is, she's a little risk taker, I'll tell you that."

"Unless she isn't," Klaus said. "I mean if she's in on the business then she probably knows who I am so when she saw me, she knew for a fact that me chasing her wouldn't get her captured because I wouldn't risk getting myself caught," he glanced between Kol and Elijah, who were both sporting their thoughtful looks. "Think about it. The woman knew for a fucking fact that there was no way the police would have burst through those doors with me inside of it so she was safe."

"So what you're saying is she was relying on your presence to know whether or not the police is going to be there?" Elijah questioned, reopening his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"But we're not targeting at bringing her to jail, Nik," Kol said.

"No, but we can spread the words where we're going to strike next, it's probably going to attract some undercover cops but hey, all the more convincing," Klaus shrugged. "She'll be there, notice our absence and flee. The woman should be smart enough to connect the dots."

"And we'll be right at the gate waiting for her," Kol finished.

"But what if she gets arrested?" Elijah questioned.

"Easy. She won't. The girl's been playing with fire for all too long and not getting burned. I doubt that she'll be burn this time," a smirking Klaus raised his glass full of Bourbon to his lips and took a sip.

"What if she escapes another way?"

"To where? The forest? Or the forest, oh and or the forest," he snapped his fingers at his brothers, smiling mockingly at him. "There's only one exit, where I'm planning."

"Where?" Kol stood up and stretched his tight muscles, yawning tiredly.

"Silas's."

"Are you serious?"

"Very."

"No one cross Silas," Kol said, the doubt in his eyes replaced the early victory glint from the plan.

"We're not crossing him. She is or will be attempting to. We won't even be on their property."

"And you're sure this will work?" his older brother narrowed his eyes into slits at the legendary con man's name. He wasn't especially smart or skilled but he had connections and knew how to manipulate those connections to his use extremely well. Some might say he can change your mind about the thing you most believe in or even break a holy man's will.

"Because your last plan turned out amazing," he snorted into his glass of alcohol and Elijah sighed.

"Alright, the party is four days from now, we'll have time to prepare. Good night, Niklaus."

"See, ya, Nik."

His brothers began leaving but Klaus stayed behind, all by himself in the large room.

Family above all, his father has taught him.

But his mother didn't have the same moral for she had too many families. If that woman would have stayed faithful to his father, none of this would be happening. None of their lives would be this complicated, always planning and plotting. Although he did enjoy laughing at the cop's stupidity for not catching him even after almost two decades. All except one.

He came so close. So close to the point of almost successfully getting him officially locked up but got too attached and thought that Klaus was just a misguided kid, which he used to his advantage and escaped. Too soft.

Too fucking soft.

Fucking family, Klaus thought as he threw his glass into the blazing fire.

Fucking Saltzman.

And fucking Morpho Butterflies.

* * *

The third time he planned to capture a butterfly, it didn't even fly near his trap.

Somehow, someway, she knew his moves and she left him with one of his brothers in a van across the street while the other up in a tree, a pair of binoculars in his hands, watching everyone that went in and went out of the mansion. In a way, he was insulted but slightly impressed. Not to mention pissed beyond compare.

* * *

"Will any of this ever be enough?" A voice asked behind her and without turning, she knew exactly who it was.

"No. It won't," she replied, hugging her middle as she stood, looking around the room full of jewelry, shining brightly under the lights overhead.

"Because you'll never stop wanting to prove a point," the person stopped beside her and followed her gaze toward her latest job.

"Because she'll never accept me," she whispered quietly.

"She's a cop, Care. What more do you expect?"

"I guess... I just..." she shrugged, her mouth twisting up in an awkward way. "I have my whole family here but it still feels like something's missing... maybe it's her."

"What if it's not her? What if it's someone else?"

"But what if it's her? And if it's not, how will I know that it's not?" She turned, looking straight at her best friend. "It doesn't matter because there is a point to these jobs and it doesn't concern my mother."

"Maybe it's him," the person smiled teasingly, there was sadness in the smile. Like a remembrance of the past.

"Maybe it's not. We'll never know," she said, taking a deep breath as the image of the notorious con man Niklaus Mikaelson flashed through her mind and she wondered idly if it could have been.

**Now, I know that there wasn't much to comment on the last two updates but this one has got quite a bit... ish? I don't know but please tell me what you think :)**

** And thank you, Mandy Mikaelson for inspiring me to write all of my stories. She's like my idea-pitcher. :)**

** Have a lovely day everyone! And try Thursday's coming up so cheer up!**

** Jen out! **


	4. Chapter 3: All The Wrong Moves

**All of the characters are human. And... that's about it!**

**Theme song: Mirror - Madilyn Bailey Cover**

**[Reminder] This is a fictional story. Take it for what it's worth or don't take it at all. I do not condone any of these character's judgement, actions or thoughts in this story but all of those things are there for a reason, the entertain you and I, so do not take it so seriously although some morals are good, though. And all of the things that are put there are there for a reason. :)**

"Maybe she wasn't intending to aim for you," Kol started. "Maybe she just got scared and ran."

"You were the one who gave the theory that she was aiming for me in the first place," he growled.

"Well, maybe I was wrong," he said casually.

"This is not a joke, Kol. We need the information."

"Jeez, chill out, would you? We can still catch her next time. You know what they say, third time's a charm." He winked and Klaus narrowed his eyes at him.

"But she must have known! Somehow... she must have slipped in a..." He stopped himself, his eyes twitching as he connected the dots.

Before any one of his brothers knew what was happening, Klaus stormed from the room as Kol and Elijah glanced at each other, both with a confused look on their faces. Not long after he left, Klaus came back into the room with the tie he wore to the Vivaldi's home and carefully reached behind it, taking a tiny mic out.

Both of his brothers stared at it for a moment.

_"Hey there, handsome," someone purred beside him and Klaus turned toward the voice, his nerves jumping as he saw blonde hair but returned to its steady rhythm immediately when he noticed she was wearing a green dress, not that he knew what color she was going to wear but this girl didn't catch his eyes like she did. She didn't seem to have the elegance._

_"Hello, sweetheart, how may I help you?" He smiled the smile that made women swoon like crazy, glancing down as she ran her hand unashamedly up and down his chest, biting her lower lip and looking up at him from under her lashes, trying to seduce him._

_Her attempt almost worked - or at least, he'd pretend like it was working before showing her how big his bed was - but the point was it didn't; because he had another blonde, faceless and nameless woman on his mind. Who, in spite all of those things, intrigued him more than this one._

_"I was wondering if you'd like to get outta here and go somewhere... with me..." she drawled, looking at his chest then back at him, her fingers hooking around his tie, pulling him closer._

_The image of blue dress gliding across the wooden dance floor appeared from the corner of his eyes and Klaus wasted no time ripping the unknown woman's hand off of him and did what he did last time, obviously not learning anything from the experience as he ran after her._

"That is why -" Kol pointed at the offensive object as he said but Klaus held a finger up to his lips, dropping the tiny black thing onto the ground and stepped on it.

"Yes. A blonde girl came up to me and got a little handsy. I thought she was just drunk but it seemed it that's not the whole story..."

"Ahh... poor, Nik. Got played by a woman for the third time," Kol smiled at his brother's furious face.

"But that also explained how she got out," Elijah inquired, ignoring his brother's jab. "The one on the first and second entrance. There is two of her."

"That would guarantee her and whoever that she was working with safety."

"And making sure that the job's always done," Kol spoke up.

"I remember her face. I can do a portrait of the girl. All we need to do is scan my drawing to identify her," Klaus smiled triumphantly. "She might know where the Vivaldi's Family Ring is."

"What if she doesn't?" Elijah questioned.

"Then there is always the option of kidnapping her and make her tell us who the other is," Kol suggested. "Surely one of them would know where it is."

"Are you so willing to lay a hand on a woman, Kol? I thought father raised you better than that."

"I only stayed with him for another while after you two left with Bekah, the man was a mess."

"And now he's dead," Klaus snapped.

Father never approved of what he was and what he did, what they all became. The result from their parents' separation. They all knew that Mikael blamed their mother for their future but he never acted upon it. The man loved his wife too much to even think of destroying her fake happiness. So they thought they thought they'd do it for him. Turns out, he didn't really appreciated it.

"We need to catch them both at the same time," Elijah stepped in, once again stopping another sibling fight between the two.

"Well, we already know that both of the times we tried catching her at a social party failed," Kol said, crossing his arms and snuggling deeper into the couch with his feet propped up against the table. "Because there were too many things to cover up and too many possibilities that we could get caught. And the major fact that we didn't know that there was two of her."

"Then we throw one of our own to lure them out. No cameras. Everything covered and nothing to take care of except the girls."

"And how do suggest we do that?" Klaus asked, his hand curling around the glass tightly.

"Damon Salvatore."

"The Demon Dealer? Really, 'Lijah? We're better off planning the thing by ourselves," Kol snorted.

"He may cross people but he can't cross a deal where there is no loop hole. Whatever he does he needs an excuse for it and we won't be giving him any," Elijah explained. "Besides, we can't plan the auction ourselves, the risk of false documentations getting into the FBI's hand is too high. We're better off making the deal with the Demon, himself."

"It's a risk," Klaus said, moving back to his seat and poured himself a glass of whatever that Kol was having.

"Bigger the risk, higher the reward."

"And what are the rewards, exactly?" he asked, setting his glass down onto the table with a clank and heard his brother's plan as patiently and as logically as possible without jumping out of his mind at the prospect of finally capturing the Morpho Butterflies.

Three against three. An even game.

The only problem was that there were two of them and the one that he knew wasn't the one that he wanted. Why? Because the other one seemed to have made an impression on him and he ccan't seemed to let her go.

* * *

"He killed the signal," her best friend said.

"I guess he's not as stupid as I thought," another person commented.

"He's been running and getting away for almost two decades, Lex. Of course he's no where stupid as you thought," she retorded.

"Well, all that experience and they still haven't figure who you are," Lex shook her head, her voice mocking. "Too dull for me."

"If that means we succeed then he could be as dumb as rocks for all I care," she said, closing the now soundless laptop, sandwiched between two of her friends on the bed.

"What do you think he'll do next?"

"If he's really oblivious to the fact that our little underground world is kind of small then he'll go to Damon."

"How many times are you going to keep stringing him along?"

"As many times as it takes," she smiled. "Besides, I'm enjoying it."

"Your entertainment could get you arrested."

"He won't. I've got something of his that he needs. Desperately."

"And he's got something of yours."

"But that's not how I'm playing it."

"You want both of the prizes."

"What can I say? I'm an overachiever."

But what if she bit off more than she can chew?

* * *

It did not go the way he wanted. Not in the slightest way. Not at all.

_He saw her enter the room._

_Under the soft glow of the lamps, her dress glinted a ribbon blue color. Blonde curls pinned up into a messy yet classy bun, letting her side bangs falling naturally and he was a goner. The mask she wore bore the image of a Morpho Butterfly, small diamonds stuck to the hard metal, covering half of her face as her eyes scaned the room before landing on him._

_They stared at each other._

_She took in his piercing blue eyes as he mesmerized her baby blue ones. He noticed the way her hair framed her face and she looked at his perfectly combed light brown curls. And for once, they were both synchronized as smirks formed at the corner of their lips and feet were put involuntarily infront of one another, dragging them closer to each other like magnets._

_The two ended up on opposite sides of a dance._

_Her partner took her hand and led her as he did the same with some unknown woman, their eyes not leaving one another._

Aren't you something

To admire

'Cause your shine is something like a mirror

And I can't help but notice

You reflect in this heart of mine

If you ever feel alone and

The glare makes me hard to find

Just know that I'm always

Parallel on the other side

_A gaze. A touch. A turn. A clap. They mirrored each other to mere perfection, not minding the fact that they weren't dancing with the person they wanted to because even across the space, their connection was as real as any and with a simple twirl, she was where he wanted._

'Cause with your hand in my hand with a pocket full of soul

I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go

Just put your hand on the glass

I'm here trying to pull you through

You just gotta be strong

_He smelled her fragrance, he felt her soft hand and he felt her breath mixing with his in the limited space as she felt her hearts quickens, her blood rushing in her veins and her knees weakened._

_"And we meet, alas," he said in his charming accented voice, smirking at her._

_"And what is it that got you interested?" She asked and he noticed the candy-like factor in her voice, confirming his thoughts on her being somewhat a dreamer._

_"It's because you have something of mine and I need it."_

_"And what's gonna happen if I don't want to return it?" She challenged as she twirled out of his arms, and instead of into another man's, she got tugged back into his embrace with grace._

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now

I'm looking right at the other half of me

The vacancy that sat in my heart

Is a place that now you hold

Show me how to fight the now

And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy

Coming back here to you once you figured it out

You were right here all along

_"Then I think the FBI are going to be quite happy when they know that there are two of you," he whispered, his lips brushing the shell of her ear and his stubble tickling the sensitive skin on her neck. His eyes trailed on their own records down the porcelain skin._

_"But you see," she cocked her head further to the side, situating her lips inches from his. "There's only one of me." And felt his hands tightening their grip on hers on either side of her body, one over her shoulder and one below her hip._

_"You are a very bad liar, love," his voice rang out low in her ears as he broke them from the position they were in for too many eyes were starting to stare._

_The Morpho Butterfly faced him, her right hand back in his and her left hand fingering the edge of his red and black mask whilst her eyes reaching his._

It's like you're my mirror

My mirror's staring back at me

I couldn't get any bigger

With anyone else beside of me

And now it's clear as this promise

That we're making

Two reflections, into one

'Cause it's like you're my mirror

My mirror's staring back at me, staring back at me

_"They say that black and red are the color of the devil."_

_"Well, maybe I am the devil," he smirked, his dimples appearing on his cheeks and immediately, her eyes snapped to it._

_"Who's to say when this mask is covering your face," she said, every word rolling off her tongue, through her soft, full lips and into his ears slowly and seductively._

_"Show me yours and I'll show you mine," he murmured, seeing her blue orbs flickering with emotions unknown to him before snapping back._

_She felt his hand came up to caress the side of her face and she glance at it, noticing the how slender they were. Strong yet not rough. An artist's hand. "They also say that an artist is a tortured soul," she spoke._

_"Do you really care about what people have to say, love?"_

_"I do and then I don't. Which answer will it takes for you to answer my question?"_

_Around them, people were constantly changing partners, moving in synchronization, all except for them because he refused to let her leave his touch for even a minute._

_"Ahh but the thing is..." he leaned down, closing the space between then but sparing a little space left. "You didn't ask any question."_

Aren't you somethin', an original

'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample

And I can't help but stare, 'cause

I see truth somewhere in your eyes

I can't ever change without you

You reflect me, I love that about you

And if I could I, would look at us all the time

_"You're ruining the dance," she whispered._

_"I don't care."_

_He moved, she moved. He let out a breath, she took in a breathe. He stared, she blinked. He lowered his head, she lifted hers._

_"What if I don't want to show you my face?" She inched closer, not bothered by the fact that electric shot through the empty space between their flesh, running down her spine and up again._

_"And why won't you?"_

_"Because I like being hard to catch," a grin stretched across her face and she lossened her grip on him, preparing to slip away but he anticipated it, pulling her back with such force that her body clashed with his, knocking the air out of her lungs._

_"Going somewhere, sweetheart?" He growled slightly._

_"Nowhere... For now."_

_"Tell me where is the Vivaldi's Family Ring."_

_"Now, why would I do that?" She smirked, swaying to the music as they danced in a circle._

_"Because I want you to."_

'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul

I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go

Just put your hand on the glass

I'll be tryin' to pull you through

You just gotta be strong

_"If not?"_

_"Then your friend will never see the light of day again," he said threateningly and she laughed._

_"And how are you going to do that?"_

_"Jail would be a good place to start."_

_"She's got a clean record. Nothing to link her to me," she smirked._

_"For now."_

_She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why do you want the ring, anyway?"_

_"The reason is none of your business. Now tell me where it is," he grunted, getting impatient._

_"Tell me why and I'll tell you where it is," she demanded._

_"I need it for information on something that I want."_

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now

I'm looking right at the other half of me

The vacancy that sat in my heart

Is a space that now you hold

Show me how to fight for now

And I tell you, baby, it was easy

Comin' back to you once I figured it out

You were right here all along

_"What information?" Her brows drawn together, creating a small valley between them and she frowned._

_"Why do you care, sweetheart?"_

_"Because I'm curious," she answered, shrugging._

_"Curiosity killed the cat."_

_"Well, then, let us all be glad that I'm not the cat."_

_"I've answered your question. Now, tell me where it is," he said and she glance down between them with his eyes following her, both seeing nothing but their chests squished against each other and the top her breasts._

_She shook her head slightly, laughing as he stared at her in bewilderment._

_"Wrong move, sweetheart." A strand of hair escaped her bun and fell in front of her face and he reached out, planning on tucking it behind her ear when she jerked away._

It's like you're my mirror

My mirror's staring back at me

I couldn't get any bigger

With anyone else beside of me

And now it's clear as this promise

That we're making

Two reflections, into one

'Cause it's like you're my mirror

My mirror's staring back at me, staring back at me

_Frowning deeply before catching on what was happening, Klaus quickly pull away the blonde curls that feel around her face, hiding her other ear from his sight and saw with fury an earpiece plugged into it._

_"Where is it?!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently._

_"Who knows," she shrugged then smirking when he let her go, turning away to look for his brothers before remembering that she was also needed and turning back._

_She was gone._

Yesterday is history

_He dashed rudely through the throng of people, not fearing that they'd report him when the cops came because no one was coming, to look for her but finding no one._

_Dammit! The point of not using any electronics was so they couldn't interfere or hack it but now without it, they were disconnected and useless._

Tomorrow's a mystery

_But now worries, he sighed in his head, there was no way they can pass through the exits. Damon couldn't cross them because there was no loophole for him to crawl through. They'll catch her at the entrances, he reassured himself as her figure disappeared through the glass double door._

I can see you lookin' back at me

He stared at her retreating back, counting the steps she took into the garden and behind the trees.

Keep your eyes on me

Baby, keep your eyes on me

_"It seems like your plan worked, Niklaus," his brother's voice rang out behind him and he looked over his shoulder at him._

_"You caught the other one?"_

_"Kol has her," Elijah shook his head. "It took two of us to be able to corner her. The girl was fast."_

_"But the other one's faster," Klaus commented, glancing back at the trees._

_"She'll be caught at the exits," he assured and Klaus nodded, feeling an uneasy feeling in his stomach as he did._

_"I think it's time our guests take their leave, don't you?" He asked and received nothing but a nod._

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now

I'm lookin' right at the other half of me

The vacancy that sat in my heart

Is a space that now you hold

Show me how to fight the now

And I tell you, baby, it was easy

Comin' back to you once I figured it out

You were right here all along

_"No. No, no, no, no!" Klaus slammed both of his hands on the table after the little slideshow of each and everyone of the blondes that were there._

_None of them were her!_

_"Are you absolutely sure that this is it?" He questioned his brothers angrily, making the females in front of him quite scared._

_"Niklaus, this is all of the blondes that were there. Are you sure that she isn't here?" Elijah inquired and Klaus did another round of scanning, taking in every detail and crossing out every single blond that stood in front of him._

_"Just look at them! How can you not tell the differences?!" He spat, standing up and knocking back his chair. "Damon crossed us."_

_"No he didn't. He can't because last time I checked, he doesn't have an excuse to."_

_"Then who helped her escape?! Someone must have because she couldn't just disappear into thin air now, can she?!" Klaus shouted and the females weren't hiding their fear anymore as they started to whisper furiously to each other and glancing at him like he was crazy._

_Elijah didn't answer at first, thinking deeply as Klaus paced the room, tugging on his hair, his mind overloading with events and images and noises from his memories of her and of his thoughts, of voices of actions and music an footsteps..._

_"WILL YOU BE QUIET?!" He roared, silencing the room effectively._

_"Niklaus..."_

_"What?" He barked at his brother whose face remained unfazed by his tone._

_"Damon Salvatore may not cross you, but that doesn't mean that his brother didn't," he spoke slowly._

_"But how did he know about the deal?"_

_"Security cameras. He must have seen the deal through the security footages and warned her. How could we have let it slipped?" He questioned himself, his face shone with annoyance._

_"Because we were too cocky..." he trailed, kicking the table over and let out a scream._

It's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me

I couldn't get any bigger

With anyone else beside of me

And now it's clear as this promise

That we're making

Two reflections, into one

'Cause it's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me...

_And he thought, Kol was wrong: Third time was not a charm._

* * *

"He's got Lex," her best friend said, grabbing her dress from the backseat as she crawled out of the trunk.

"I know, Stefan," she huffed, stretching her body and yawning.

"What's next?" He asked, leaning against the car and looking at her.

"My move."

* * *

_"It's late, Rebekah, we're leaving."_

_"Get off of me!"_

_"Who is this guy?"_

_"Stefan, don't. He'll hurt you. He's a lot stronger than he looks."_

_"So this is the famous Stefan Salvatore. I've been hearing so much about. You're right, he does have funny hair. I'm bored. I want to go."_

_"Then go without me, I'm not your girlfriend."_

_"No, you're my sister, which means... You have to do as I say."_

* * *

_"They're jealous. The FBI wants you captured and locked away because they can never be what you are."_

_"What? An abomination?"_

_"No. A king. A person with wealth and freedom beyond imagination. Power that many people covets."_

_"Look at us. Two sad orphans. My sister fancies you, you know. But... I should warn you, Rebekah doesn't do anything half-speed, and that includes falling in love. So just be careful. She's totally mad."_

_"I appreciate the advice."_

_"And when the point comes where she inevitably leaves you... She can't help it, it's just who she is. Don't let your heart do anything stupid."_

_"You know what, you're a good friend, Nik. I'm glad I met you."_

* * *

_"Hey buddy! Take a picture of me and my brother." _

* * *

_"They're here..."_

_"Who? Who's here, Bex?"_

_"Alaric..."_

_"Rebekah! Come on, we've got to go, sweetheart. "_

_"What the hell is going on?"_

_"Stefan!"_

_"Go!"_

_"Stefan. I'm sorry, but the fun has to end here."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You must forget Rebekah and me. Until I say otherwise, you never knew us, Stefan. Thank you. I had forgotten what it was like to have a brother."_

_"What are yo- "_

_"I'm sorry, brother."_

* * *

_"Hurry up, Rebekah. Let's go!"_

_"He'll be here any second."_

_"Do you want to get locked up? We've been found. We need to move."_

_"Not without Stefan."_

_"Stefan's not coming. We have to disappear. He'll slow us down. Let him go."_

_"What did you do?"_

_"Come on. We don't have time for one of your tantrums."_

_"I don't want to run anymore, Nik! All we do is run. I want to be with Stefan."_

_"Fine. Then choose. Him or 's what I thought. Get in the truck. Let's go."_

_"Good-bye, Nik."_

* * *

_"Let me go, Nik! You can't do this!"_

_"I'm sorry, Rebekah. Always and forever, remember?"_

_"No! I don't remember! Now let me go!"_

_"I'm sorry, Rebekah..."_

**Ohhhhhhhh, tell me whatcha think! **

** Have a lovely week!**

** Jen out!**


	5. Chapter 4: Leverage

**Yay! Happy birthday to me! And to celebrate it, I'm giving you an early update! Enjoy!**

**[Reminder] This is a fictional story. Take it for what it's worth or don't take it at all. I do not condone any of these character's judgement, actions or thoughts in this story but all of those things are there for a reason, the entertain you and I, so do not take it so seriously although some morals are good, though. And all of the things that are put there are there for a reason. :)**

* * *

"_Where is it?!_" Klaus roared, slamming his hands down onto the table top, leaning toward the blond female sitting bored in front of him, arms crossed.

"I told you," she said. "_I don't know."_

"Then where is _she?!" _

"There and there," the girl replied, checking her nails. "You'll never catch her, you know."

"Watch me," he growled at her and she laughed.

"You have quite the temper, don't you?"

"Wait 'till you see Kol," he spoke, his voice almost normal. "We're done here."

Klaus walked out of the room with his brothers in tow.

"It's time for plan B. She won't tell us anything and denies everything we ask whether it's right or wrong," he said. "Kol grab the phone and one of the blondes from the other room. Make sure to bring something sharp for show."

"We're in the dark right now and she could use that to her advantage," Elijah remarked to his left from behind.

"No shit, Sherlock," Kol snorted.

"No. No more advantages. We've been playing on either her home turf or a mutual ground. It's time we use ours. Kol, go and grab those things before I tear you to shreds."

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist," he laughed behind Klaus and earned a glare.

"Elijah, go back to the room and make sure she doesn't escape this time," he snarled.

"And where are you going?"

"To get my luck as it seems, I've been running out of them lately."

* * *

Blue. Not white, not black. Blue.

It wasn't his father's crocodile's teeth necklace that sat in the box but a blue ribbon, tied up perfectly into a bow.

"Where is it, Damon?" He asked in a low voice, barely keeping his sanity intact.

"Hey, I arrived here the same time as you did. How should I know?" He said in his usual teasing voice but the crease between in his brows told a different story.

Klaus stood, staring at it.

It didn't make sense.

How did Alexia get the necklace and get out without his brothers noticing her plus she was caught in the end, that means in was intentional for if she slipped into the room and already got it out before any of their knowledge then she could have escaped. And the other Butterfly was with him so there was no way she could have done it. Then, there was the question of _how _she got into the room undetected. She couldn't drill through a wall for it was too noisy and she couldn't jump through a window for it was a closed room. The entrance was guarded by his brothers and even if she managed to distract Kol, she couldn't have distracted Elijah. But let's say she did then what? How could she know the security code for the vault unless...

"Where was your brother tonight?" He questioned solemnly.

"At our house, I guess," he shrugged. "Why?"

"Does he know the combination for this safe?"

"No... I don't think so. You think that he's working with her, don't you?" He snapped his finger at Klaus.

"If my answer is yes then what can you tell me about your brother and I might mention to you that he's the reason why she got out tonight."

"Sounds like my brother. Couldn't stop messing in his big brother's businesses," Damon smirked. "I'm not suppose to tell you this but..."

"Well?" Klaus said, impatiently. "Out with it."

"He's a tech-geek."

Klaus flipped the information over in his mind. A person who majored technology. Translate: a hacker. And it clicked.

Why didn't his sis- _Rebekah _told him this before? Why has she kept it from him? Sure, they met briefly at a bar where she was caught making out with him but that kind of information was the kind that siblings told each other; it was those kinds of secrets that kept them alive and away from the government's reach.

"Give me Stefan's phone number," he demanded.

"Why should I?"

"Because or else this bullet goes through your temple," Klaus pulled out the gun he tucked inside his waistband to Damon's head. "Give me your phone."

The older Salvatore reluctantly totook out his Blackberry, glancing at Klaus from the corner of his eyes before handing it to him, who took it with a forceful tug.

"What's it saved under?" He asked, scrolling through his contacts.

"Figure it out for yourself," he retarded and Klaus withdrew the gun, pointing it to the opposite wall and pulled the trigger then return it to Damon's temple, who winced at the heat.

"Let us try this again. _What's it saved under?" _He asked, smiling slightly.

"Steffy," he answered and Klaus gave him a peculiar look. "What? It's safe under that name."

"Not anymore," Klaus mumbled and reached into his pocket to pull out his own phone, slipping Damon's in its placed. "Elijah, the necklace is missing and Stefan Salvatore took it."

He spoke into his own phone as his feet moved toward the door, retracing its steps back into the room where one of Morpho Butterflies was held.

"He saw the combination from the cameras didn't he?"

"No. He hacked into the safe. He's the hacker they have."

"And what do you suggest we do with the information?" Kol chiped in in the background.

"There are three people in the group. I don't think they're going to just let their partner die without a fight. Two people means double compassion and attachment. Weakness." He finished the sentence as Klaus graced his brothers with his present. "We're leaving. Take the girls."

"What's with the gun shot? Someone died?" Kol joked tying Alexia's hand behind her back without any resistance.

"Polite chit chat didn't work," Klaus shrugged and grabbed the terrified blonde beside Elijah. She screamed at him, kicked him, shouting bloody murder before he tugged her to him and whispered: "If you don't stay still and do what I say you're going to be dead by morning."

And the girl went limp in his arms, dropping like heavily before Elijah caught her, not without a disapproving glance toward Klaus to which he ignored.

"And here I thought you were better than that," the other blonde shook her head.

"We're not. Just a slight bit better that you couldn't tell the difference." Kol grinned as his brothers shook their heads.

* * *

"It's been three days, Care. What if they're not intending on making a deal?" Her best friend asked, worry etched across his face.

"They will. Don't worry. It's the fact that they want to wait for our nerves to fry before they do so we would accept anything they give us," she replied, her face impassive as she fixed them both a drink.

"How do you even know that they'll know how to contact us?" He ran his hands through his hair for the fiftieth time that night.

Lexi was a very close friend to him, even more than Caroline if he had to be frank and if this is how her life's going to end then he'll never forgive himself.

"If they want it enough, which they do, they'll find a way and connect the dots."

"And if they don't?"

"Then we contact them, instead."

* * *

"Niklaus, I think five days is enough time for them to get jumpy," Elijah said, fretting that they wouldn't have enough time.

"There will be enough time, Elijah," he waved his hand in dismissal, watching the Morpho Butterfly trapped in her cage.

"But what if this plan fail? We must have to assume the possibility that it will and be flexible about it," he rationalized and saw the broken pride on his brother's face.

"It won't fail," Klaus snapped. "We've got a hold over them now and we're playing it in our own home. We can't fail."

"But we must assume for a moment that it will, what do we do then?"

Elijah inquired and he stayed silent for a moment before speaking up.

"We won't fail," Klaus repeated his words and his brother sighed.

If they slip this time, there will be no more chances for the trade would be over and they'd never get the information that they wanted and they'd back to square one.

And she'd continue to roam the world freely without the consequences of how _her_ actions effected them.

* * *

"Caroline!" He trailed and she sighed.

"Be patient. They'll contact us," she placed a hand on his jumping knees gently, rubbing soothing circles with her fingers.

"What didn't we just bust her out in the first place?"

"You know why," she said.

"Yet I still don't," he laughed bitterly.

Suddenly, his phone on the table rang out and he grabbed it with lightning speed.

"Salvatore," he spoke, glancing at her and saw her nod.

"Mr. Salvatore. Put the Morpho Butterfly on the phone," a man's voice rang out. Deep and polite yet still, it held an air of authority.

"Where's Lexi?" Caroline took the phone from his hand and placed it by her ear.

"With us. In one piece. For now," she could feel his smirk on the other side of the connection and her heart jumped at the thought.

"What do you want?"

"We want the ring back, darling. Along Nik's necklace would be nice," another voice sounded and she heard smackings and some quiet but furious whispering.

"And if I don't want to give it back?" She challenged, looking at Stefan who was wide eyed as she rolled hers.

"Then she'll be in the government's custody in no time," a calm voice said this time and she assumed it was Elijah.

"As I said to Mr. Show-me-your-face-I'll-show-you-mine, she isn't guilty of anything so she won't be arrested," she sneered.

"Oh but you see, your friend's little attempt to confuse us by answering the questions randomly with yes or no turned out to be quite an interesting confession of her crimes, sweetheart."

"Shit," she cursed under her breath. "Still, you'll be out of the circle and there'll be no one left to trade with you."

"Not if she turns herself in or another pretty blonde here, mistaken for you, will be dead..." the joking tone of one the brothers were getting on her nerves.

"You don't kill," she told them.

"Oh? We don't?"

Caroline gripped the phone tightly in her hand as the noise of a girl begging for her life and a man's low voice said something her and she begged Caroline to agree to their terms.

"Fine. Fine! Just... stop." She said as the screaming sound was too hard for her to bear. Stefan gaze at her, his face terrified, silently asking her if it was Lexi, she shook her head no.

"If I give you the ring and _Nik's _necklace back then we walk, right?" She heard a grunt and another smack accompanied by a "What'd I do?"

"That's right," Elijah's voice said.

"And where would this be happening?"

"I believe your friend would have no problem tracing this call, love. You have until midnight three days from today before I get impatient and turn this one in. Tik tok," he said and the line went dead.

"They're giving us three days," she gave Stefan back his phone, which he placed it on the table and grabbed his laptop.

Caroline curled up into a ball on the couch, resting her chin between her knees, frowning.

"It's a dangerous game, you're playing, Care," he commented, his eyes not leaving the computer screen.

"I know, Stef. But I have no other choice. They've got Lexi," she laughed bitterly

"That they do..." he trailed, zoning out on her as he concentrated and she sat there in silent, watching her best friend work his magic.

* * *

For the next three days, the Mikaelson brothers did nothing significant but checking on Alexia once in a while. Kol went out to play baseball with his friend; Elijah stuck to the library, reading and Klaus was drawing subconsciously the same pair of eyes and lips over and over again. It was like he was obsessed.

There was something about her. Something magnetic yet you wouldn't notice it unless it was right there in front of you.

She was like a ghost, disappearing and reappearing in his mind, lurking in here and there and would pop up unexpectedly to the front of his brain.

The black charcoal in his hand moved over the page effortlessly, his eyes moving and his brain conjuring up details that seemed to have slipped his mind when he was in control of it. That edge was too sharp, the other's too soft. That curve isn't right. Too oval. Too square. Too dark, too light. Too... wrong. Everything's just... wrong!

Klaus grunted loudly, moving the charcoal forcefully over the page before crumpling it in anger and tossed it into the blazing fire.

She was messing with his head even thought she's not here!

Fucking Morpho Butterfly.

Klaus held his head in his hands, shaking it slightly as if that would help getting her image out of his mind.

It was the last day for her to show up and get her friend. It was his last chance to get the jewel and get the information that he wanted.

He reached for the bottle of Brandy, pouring himself a glass and sat back into the arm chair, swirling around and brought up to his nose before taking a sip. The slow burn in his throat soothed the burn in his mind and heart but her lips still appeared behind his eye lids as he closed them.

Fucking mind games.

One glass. Two glasses. Three glasses. Four glasses. Five glasses. And from then, he lost count for his mind became hazy and his vision blurred and suddenly, she was there. Her full, pink, seemingly soft and luscious lips and blue eyes that shone with light and mischief. The soft, porcelain skin on her neck and the swell of her breasts and the feeling of them pressed up against his. The way her body length fitted his perfectly and her fruity scent. So innocent yet so sinful...

* * *

"You shouldn't have drank that much, Niklaus," Elijah remarked at a very hungover Klaus, rubbing his forehead and pinching his eyes shut.

"I know. I know," he said. "But something was troubling me."

"Alcohol is not the way, Nik, you're the one who taught me that or have you forgotten," Kol joked.

"I haven't. Believe me. I'm relearning the lesson in the hard way," he grumbled, not even bothering to argue with the younger kid.

They stayed in silence after that.

The first brother to gave in and glance at the clock was Kol. It said ten thirty. He crinkled his nose before going back to his DSI.

The second brother who gave in and glanced at the clock was Elijah. It said eleven twenty-two. He grimaced, slightly annoyed but went back to his book all the same.

The last brother to give in and glance at the clock was Klaus, too busy nursing his hangover to care that the time left for her and their last opportunity before going back to quarrel one was running out. He wasn't intending on it but he looked at the hands through his narrowed eye, processing what he saw and realized that there was about five minutes left before the dead line.

"Where is she?" He snapped, sitting up straight.

"I don't know!" Kol looked up from the machine in his hands, unplugging one of the earphones.

"I told you we should have had a backup plan," Elijah said.

"We don't. Maybe she couldn't find the place."

"Maybe she just didn't want to show up," Kol shrugged and Klaus glared at him.

"And leave her friend here? You remember that the first thing she said to us was asking where she was. She wouldn't leave her here," he shook his head.

"Alright then..." Kol trailed, his eyes moving to the clock and didn't leave it, as did his brother's.

The longer hand inched closer and closer to the number twelve with each passing second and their breathing stopped on their own record as the clock ringed, signalling the start of a new day and the end of yesterday. Sealing the end of their deal. No words were said.

"Back to square one, then," Kol mumbled, his heart dropping.

In truth, he did want to his mother again. He wanted some explanation, too. As to why she left him, his brothers and their sister, who cried a waterfall when they finally explained everything to her. They were all so young with Elijah being twenty, the oldest; then seventeen year-old Nik; a barely sixteen years version of himself and daydreaming, butterfly catching fourteen years of age Rebekah.

And she got remarried not so long after she left them and no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't pinpoint her location and that left only one theory: she married a criminal. An on-the-run criminal.

They've been looking for clues ever since, doing jobs to get news and tips in return and also to keep themselves feed and not penniless. Wealth was just a cherry on top. But so far, they've gained very little information on her and they were very discouraged. They needed this or it was all for nothing. Back to the bottom.

Klaus didn't has it in him to shout or to become angry. They'd lost. Even with leverage, they'd lost. And she'd won and -

_Buzz!_

The sound echoed throughout the room and the brothers were suddenly on high alert. The landline rang and all of them stared at it before Elijah snapped out of it and picked it up.

"There's a Morpho... Butterfly? At the gates for you," their Butler said and the oldest brother ordered to let her in immediately then lead her to their sitting room.

"She's here."

Tires crunching against the gravel before stopping, door opening and closing, keys jiggling and voices can be heard. Footsteps came closer and closer and closer until they stopped completely behind the door. A knock sounded.

"Come in," Elijah said as calmly as he could.

All of the people in that room was jumping out of their skin, wanting nothing more than to finally get a look of the girl that's been making them running around in circles until now.

_Click._

The heavy wooden door swung open, revealing two silhouettes. The girl thanked the old man as he bowed and took his leave.

Blonde hair, slim body, dark skinny jeans and a floral tank top. She was the image of the all American girl and the sight made one of the brothers' air supply went dangerously low.

For the next minute, nobody said anything.

Caroline's eyes moved from one Mikaelson to another, assessing them but did a double time check on the middle one, roaming her gaze from his head to his toe, seeing the way his grey sweater clung to his broad shoulders, the now bared face and his light brown curls before settling them to his eyes. His piercing blue eyes that she hasn't seen in almost eleven days... Not that she was counting.

"Where's Lexi?" She asked, breaking the silence and Elijah cleared his throat, looking away.

"I believe we had a deal?" He asked and she huffed, reaching inside her front pocket and pulled out an object wrapped in tissues, holding it out to him.

When Elijah reached for it, attempting to take the ring from her but she withdrew it. "Where's Lexi?" She asked again, slipping the tissue bundle into her back pocket.

"_Lexi_," Klaus spat. "Is in a room and whether you'll be joining her in that said room is debatable."

"We had a deal. I bring the ring to you and we're free," she retarded back heatedly.

"Ahh, but you see, you're late by four minutes," he replied pointing at the clock behind her and she glanced at it over her shoulder. True to his words, she was exactly four minutes late. "So unfortunately for _you," _he smirked. "You're not leaving this place tonight."

"What are you saying?" She asked, her brows coming together and her mouth twisting downward.

"What he was saying, darling," Kol started, smiling mischievously at her. "Is that you and our ring aren't leaving our house tonight."

"I just got held up with traffic! It's not fair!" She exclaimed and Klaus barked out a laugh with Kol snickering and even Elijah was pursing his lips, holding off his smile.

"Elijah, Kol," Klaus said, still smiling.

"Aww... but she's entertaining!" Kol pouted at his brother.

"Leave."

"Fine," he huffed, getting up and walked toward Caroline, winking at her, earning himself a glare which he laughed it off before Elijah dragged him out of the room.

"Please, by all means, sit," Klaus said, gesturing toward the armchair.

"I'd rather stand, thank you," she said, crossing her arms and looked at him sternly.

"Alright, then," he laughed. "Let's start with something easy. What's your name?"

"The Morpho Butterfly," she smirked at him.

"What's your _real _name?" He narrowed his eyes at her, pouring a glass of water, his hangover still present in the back of his head and his throat was painfully dry.

"Candice," she said and before he could say anything, she added, "or was it Nina? Stephanie?" She questioned herself, holding her chin in her fingers as she thought deeply. "Oh! That's right! Caroline!"

"Again, love. What's your _real_ name?" He growled, slamming the glass down onto the table and made her wince slightly.

"I already told you, it's Caroline," she said confidently.

"I'm giving you one more chance love," Klaus got up from his seat and walked toward her like a prey stalking its victim before pouncing on it and ripping it into shreds. "What's your _real _name?"

"I already told you," she repeated, grinning at him. "It's Caroline."

He stopped in front of her and the remembrance of their close proximity the first time ran through both of their minds. "I don't believe you."

"You don't believe that my name's Caroline?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"No."

"Sucks for you, then," she shrugged.

"I have my ways of making you tell me, you know," he breathed, his breath traveling down her nose and fanned her lips gently. Mint and alcohol, she thought.

"Again, it's Caroline. Believe it or not, I don't lie so well," she said, her voice vibrating between them and into his ears like smooth music.

"Apparently, you do because I don't believe you," he replied and she huffed.

"Fine but just a heads up, the answer's going to be the same no matter what."

"Oh really?" He murmured, his voice low, almost like a breeze passing through and she swallowed hard. "No matter what?"

"Yep," she said, watching as his hand came up to brush a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Unlike last time, it was a gentle gesture and as his fingers brushed the shell of her ears, her heart tightened inside her chest, skipping a beat before thudding loudly against her ribs.

"What's your name, again, love?" He asked in the same tone, observing her reaction in triumph.

"Caroline," she breathed and his hand dropped.

"You're gonna keep saying that name is yours from now on, aren't you?" He asked, irritated.

"Yes. Because it _is _my name," she cleared her throat, looking away from him.

"And if I don't believe you?"

"It's your lost, I guess," she shrugged, smiling at Klaus like she was keeping a secret from him.

"Fine, then, _Caroline_," he stretch her out the name that she claimed to be hers. "Give me the ring."

Klaus held out his hand between them and she glanced at it and up at him.

"I'm not giving it to you," she shook her head, shifting her crossed arms and his eyes immediately drawn downward, looking down her tank top before snapping them back up.

"Let's not do this at this forsaken hour, shall we? We both know that I'm going to get it anyway."

"Oh but I like it so much more right now, especially when one of us is nursing a hangover," she smiled sweetly at him, cocking her head to the side.

"Come one, sweetheart, the faster we get this over with the more time you'll get to spend with your friend before going off to jail," he said and her smile melted from her face.

"You'd do that to me?" She whispered.

"I just met you, love. Not to mention our little deal. Or have you forgotten that? And the fact that you've caused me and my brothers a huge deal of time and effort in catching you so forgive me if I want you two in jail as soon as possible," he said, the corner of his mouth twitching as fear made it self known on her face. "Now, be a good little girl and hand it over."

"No."

"Come on, _Caroline. _Don't be stubborn," he said, his accented voice husky and low, threatening. Was it weird that she found it attractive?

"No," she repeated.

Klaus didn't reply. Instead he lifted his hands up to her shoulders, his eyes never leaving hers and trailed them slowly, gently down her arms. A trail of goosebumps igniting on her skin at the contact, her heart picking up its speed and sweat gathering at the nape of her neck but her face remained unchanged.

Klaus moved around the narrowing of her waist as his face dip into the curve of her neck, his breath caressing it and she could feel the little space left between his lips and her skin, making her blood hot in her veins.

The sinful smell of sweet fruit... he took a deep breath, careful as to not touching any other part of her body with his save for the hands but as they traveled lower and lower until she caught the one that was inching dangerously close to the ring. Stopping all motions between them.

"Do you really think seduction would work on me?" She asked him, giving Klaus a mocking look as he removed his head from her neck.

"Did it?" He retarded, seeing the pink tint covering her cheeks slightly.

"No!" She snapped.

"Are you sure?" He smirked, resuming the motions with his free hand and she caught it as well.

"Seriously? Take a hint." She tried to remove them but they won't budge and Caroline gave him a glare.

"What? Did you want hint on how to remove them, love?" He smiled at her and she huffed.

"You're disgusting."

"And you're a pretty mouthy girl," he remarked. "Don't you worry that it'll get you in trouble someday?"

"Someday?" She snorted and he laughed. "We live for the moment, Mikaelson. Not for the future."

"So you're the type to just make it up as it goes?"

"No," she said thoughtfully. "I used to think of the future once."

"Until?" He insisted, intrigued by what she had to say.

"Until that one fateful day when I realised that thinking so much about what will happen next makes you lose track what was happening then and there is no future without the now. I missed my chance at my dream life," she spoke in a small voice, adverting her eyes. "It seems like you have, also. Since we're both here now. I can't imagine anyone would choose a life always running from everyone."

"No. I wouldn't choose it for myself or anyone else but it's the price to get what I want."

"And your brothers? They agreed to this also?" She cocked an eyebrow at him, not believing his words.

"They had their chance to leave and they didn't. It was their choice," he answered, his voice detached and emotionless.

"And now it's not."

"But we've got what we want in the end," he smiled at her suddenly.

"No you don't," she snorted, finally being able to remove his hands from her lower back.

"Are you sure about that?" Klaus held the ring, wrapped in tissues up and she stared at it.

"How?"

"Distraction is always the way to go, isn't it, love? After all, you _are _the master of it," he grinned at her, bringing the ring out of her reach when she reached for it.

"I hate you," she seethed.

"That's your problem, love, not mine," he said. "Now come on, let's get you to your room." He grabbed her left upper arm but she just folded her arm, not going anywhere.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Don't have a choice, sweetheart," he tugged on her arm, pulling her forward and she had no other choice but to for she would fall if she didn't.

He led her through corridors and doors flew by her eyes.

It was a cold and cynical house except for some feminine touch here and there. It seemed like there was no female that lived in this house or if there was, they didn't do much.

They stopped in front of a wooden door with a red sign that said "DO NOT ENTER".

"Here we are, sweetheart. Oh and say hello to your new roomate for me. Don't worry about Alexia, she's safe somewhere in the house," he said and she shot him another glare.

"I hate you," she said one last time before turning the doorknob in her hand and pushing it open.

Inside it was a room clear of any sentimental object, save for some books and a vase of flowers. The room wasn't small but it wasn't big, either. There was a closed window with curtains drawn over it on the left wall and a small closet on the right. A bedside table held nothing but a simple lamp, the only source of light in the room. In the middle of it sat a bed and lying on it with a journal in her hands was a beautiful brunette, who look up at the noise.

"Katherine," Klaus nodded and nudged Caroline gently inside.

She broke her gaze away from the girl amd glared at him, recieving a "Goodnight, love" for herself and a "Katherine" for the other girl.

The door clicked shut behind her and she heard footsteps fading down the hallway without the sound of keys jiggling or any other indication that he locked them in the room.

Turning back toward the girl, she let out a small smile.

"Здравейте, Катерина."

"Здравейте, Каролина"

**Okay, back to business.**

** I really don't know why the reception I got for this story is so sucky... is it because I update on Wednesdays and people don't usually go to ffn on Wednesday? I don't know...**

** Anyway... Tell me what you think of the story! :) Humor me, for once, pleaseeeee... I haven't got more than 1 review for a chapter so far...**

** Have a wonderful week, guys!**

** Jen out! **


	6. Chapter 5: Always And Forever

Ey o! Awwww you guys! You reviewedddd! I love you so much! Thank you!

Soooo, as you can see... we've got a double update everyone! Woohoo! Happy birthday to me!

Now for the notes. **This **is people speaking in Bulgaria. There is no this in the story, nor is there _this_ or **_this _**or **this** so if you see one, you should probably tell me so I can change it :)

Enjoy!

**[Reminder] This is a fictional story. Take it for what it's worth or don't take it at all. I do not condone any of these character's judgement, actions or thoughts in this story but all of those things are there for a reason, the entertain you and I, so do not take it so seriously although some morals are good, though. And all of the things that are put there are there for a reason. :)**

* * *

_"Katherine's been caught," Caroline said, grimacing._

_ "We _did_ warn her," Damon replied, sipping the amber liquid in his glass that Elena took, taking a gulp herself. "Wha...?" He asked and she just shrugged._

_ "We need to get her out," Stefan ignored the little exchange between the two, trying hard not to let the pain in his chest show on his face. _

_ "Why? The bitch haven't done anything other than ruin our fucking lives. I say not."_

_ "Damon..." Elena said._

_ "What? It's true," he said, a crease appearing between his brows and he looked away from her judgemental look._

_ "She saved my ass way too many times, Damon," Caroline piped in, "and I'd like to return the favor."_

_ "Fine, do it yourself, Blondie. It's your problem, not mine."_

_ "Damon, just help us out. You'll benefit from this in the end. No harm done," Stefan convinced._

_ "And what are the benifits?" He asked, his voice beginning to slur a bit but they all knew how he could hold his liquor._

_ "Half a million tops or at least a quarter of a million," Caroline said._

_ "So you'll be paying me?" He asked, pointing a finger at him while holding the glass with the same hand._

_ "No. The Mikaelsons will."_

_ "The Mikaelsons?" He raised his eyebrow at her and gave her an amused look. "Little girls trying their hands at the big guns, I see."_

_ "It's the reason why she got caught in the first place," Elena said. "Don't you think it's a little impossible? I mean, Katherine _is _the master of manipulation and even she didn't pull it off. What makes you think we will?" She looked around the table._

_ A hacker. A real-life Rumplestiltskin (not that he was unattractive in anyway). A thief and a normal girl._

_ "Because she tried to trick all three at the same time," Stefan explained. "Their loyalties may be fragile but it heals just as fast as it breaks. Those three wouldn't give up their family over some woman."_

_ "And the fact that that woman just happen to be draining them off of their money," Caroline added, shaking her head slightly. "We _can _because our target is only at one brother. The one who can influence the others to do things his way and follow our plan perfectly," she said, throwing her mug shot of a man onto the table, Damon and Elena leaned in to see it. _

_ "Klaus Mikaelson?" Damon looked up at her and she nodded. "Are you fucking crazy? The FBI has been trying to get a hold of him for almost two decades and they _still _haven't caught him. Again, what makes you think you will?" He asked, repeating Elena's words._

_ "What makes you think we'll be chasing him?" She asked, smirking as realization dawning on his face. _

_ "And what is it that will capture his attention long enough to make him notice you let alone chase you?" _

_ "A ring," Stefan said, putting another picture and the table._

_ "A ring?" His brother snorted. "And you really think that they don't have enough rings to last a lifetime?"_

_ "Not for them, for _them," _Caroline spoke, sliding a wanted flier toward him._

_ "Tyler Lockwood?" He furrowed his eyebrows, frowning. "What the hell do they want with the little murderer on-the-run?"_

_ "Information and a _lot _of money," Stefan answered. _

_ "On what?"_

_ "Esther Mikaelson," Caroline slid a file to him and he caught it with his hand, opening it and scanned it._

_ "They want to know where she is."_

_ "What a minute, how did you get these information, again?" Elena suddenly questioned and all eyes turned to her, all giving her a "Are you serious?" look. "What?"_

_ "Have you forgotten that Stefan is one of the world's best hacker?" Caroline asked._

_ "And she's the detective ever? Not that she's legal or anything," he added and they all laughed._

_ "Now, back to the problem at hand," Damon said, "So you're planning on stealing this and let him knowing that you did without actually catching you in the process?"_

_ "Yes," Stefan nodded._

_ "And who's going to be the bait?" _

_ The Salvatore brothers immediately looked to the blonde girl in the room and she sighed. "Must we do this again?"_

_ "Nope, just seems like everytime we have a plan you're always the bait," Elena smiled at her._

_ "Because she gets out fast, plus there's two of her," Stefan said, smirking._

_ "And my part in this is...?" Damon trailed._

_ "Now, that's phase four..."_

* * *

_ "You're lucky he's giving me four-hundred grand," Damon said furiously into the phone._

_ "Did he get it?" She asked, ignoring his remark._

_ "Yeah, he got it, not to mention the gun to my fucking head! Fucker thought I couldn't take him with that gun. Pft!"_

_ "He took your phone, right?"_

_ "Yeah, he did."_

_ "So whose phone are you using?"_

_ "Some blonde chic's."_

_ "Thank you, Damon, for helping me."_

_ "No need to get all mushy mushy on me, Blondie. Just make sure that my efforts aren't for nothing."_

_ "It won't."_

* * *

"**And you planned all of that?**" Katherine asked with pride in her voice.

"**Hey, I learned from the best,**" Caroline smiled at her.

"**Thank you,**' she whispered. "**Really. I never thought one day I'd have a sister like you.**"

"**I know, I know,**" she said and they both laughed.

"**I'm guessing that you're tired?**" She asked, scooting to one side of the bed and patted the empty space beside her.

"**What? No PJs?**"

"**No,**" Katherine laughed, "**come on.**"

She got up from the bed and went to the small closet beside the bed, opening and to Caroline's surprise, pulled out a silk sleeping dress and threw in into her face, smiling.

"**Katerina...**" she said, fingerings the silk and looking at her sister-by-oath in amazement. "**Even when captured you're spoiled! I really don't know how you do it!**"

"**No, that's not it,**" she shook her head, climbing back on the bed as Caroline stripped off of her shirt and jeans before slipping the dress on, the silk caressing her skin in the lightest of ways, making goosebumps rise on her skin. "**After they caught me, they planned on turning me in but Elijah stalled them until now. He even brought me all these stuff and he kinda took care of me, I guess,**" Caroline watched as she smiled absentmindly, a little bit of guilt and a little bit of gratefulness laced in that simple quirk of her lips.

"**I think... I think he really did loved me...**"

"**Of course he did, Kat, who doesn't love you when want them to?**" She snorted.

"**Until they find out that I'm a bitch they don't,**" she joked and they laughed.

"**Come on, let's go to sleep. Big day tomorrow,**" Caroline winked at her sister before lying down, tugging her down in the process and snuggled up against Katherine as the girl stared down at her golden head, remembering the first time she felt sympathy for someone.

* * *

_She walked on the deserted street at midnight, feeling content with her car keys spinning around her finger, much like the other people were but the job was finished and it was time to leave. The brothers were broken apart, along with another family and one family's big secret might be out but who cares, it was going to happen anyway, she just did them a favor by speeding it up._

_ Sobbings could be heard in the corner she just passed and Katherine paused. Normally, she would just walked on since other people's business wasn't hers and she wasn't the nosy type, nor was she a saint, going everywhere helping people but something about it made the thought of walking on and ignoring it unbearable._

_ It was a girl's. A teenage girl's. And it sounded so broken. Like the sound of her own self sobbing when her family kicked her out and took her baby away from her._

_ Turning back and steering into the corner, she saw a golden head peeking out from behind the trash can and she walked in further, her heels clicking noisily on the gravel. The girl was curled up into a protective ball with her head in her hands and when she looked up, Katherine instantly recognized who it was._

_ "What are you doing here?" She sneered, wiping her eyes furiously before looking up at her with tired hatred in her eyes. "Aren't you suppose to be getting the hell outta Dodge?"_

_ "I know. But my question what are _you _doing here? Aren't you suppose to be, oh I don't know, packing your bags and getting ready to go to Florida with your dad and his boyfriend?" Katherine asked, her lower lip sticking out and her voice teasing._

_ "You broke my family apart! Don't speak of it like it's nothing," she exclaimed angrily and she snorted._

_ "I helped you, honey," Katherine crossed her arms, looking down at the mess of a girl. The mess that she made. "The truth was coming out sooner or later. It's better this way, believe me. Lies doesn't grow well with time," she said, her voice matter-of-factly. "Besides, shit like this happens all the time. Get used to it."_

_ "What do _you _know about a broken family?" She spat and the brunette narrowed her eyes at the girl before crouching down on one knee and leaned in close to her._

_ "I know _everything _about a broken family," she stretched the word and looking at Caroline with an intensity the girl had no other choice but to look a way. "Tell you what, baby girl, I'll tell you a story to help you see that this little problem that your family's going through isn't anything but a one of the millstones of pain in life, okay?" When she didn't get a reply, she continued._

_ "There was once a girl who loved deeply and blindly. She loved her friends, she loved her family and she loved her lover too much to think that they would ever make a mistake so when she was with child and her family dumped her on the street, her lover abandoned her and the child was taken away from her, she was left with nothing. And she blamed herself for it. For _all _of it._

_ "But as time went by, she got tired of her job as a help and began to get wiser and realized that she did no wrong and that life and especially people was just that cruel. Even to their own daughter," she sneered at the squirming girl, cocking her head to the side and looked at her with that scrutinizing gaze of hers. "You see, sweet, sweet Caroline, everyone has darkness in them. Some just more than others and if you want to prevent yourself from getting hurt, you have to be the bitch once in a while and get things done to yourself and to people. That's the way of life, little girl. Bite or be bitten. Kill or be killed, that kind of shit."_

_ Caroline let the story to sink in for a moment as Katherine watched in satisfaction. But it didn't last long._

_ "That girl was you, wasn't it?" _

_ "Bravo, Sherlock. Bravo," she clapped and the girl rolled her eyes._

_ "Is that why you do this? Is this why you enjoy hurting people?" She asked, staring straight into her brown eyes and Katherine was taken aback slightly by the way they looked._

_ "It weights on my conscience at first and now, in the morning after but I got over it because I realised: Rather they suffer than I."_

_ "Then that makes you no better than your parents or your lover. You're no better than those people that you hated!" She seethed into her face, earning a laugh._

_ "I never hated those people, Caroline. I got why they did it and I got my vengeance. If you can't fight them, join them, right?"_

_ "Look, I get it, no one treated you right in the past but that doesn't mean that you have to continue doing this to people. Hurting them and destroying lives. It's not right."_

_ "It's the way to survive, sweety and you'll learn that soon enough. Don't blame me for your broken family. Your mother works all day everyday and your dad's gay. It happens! But you don't have to be a girl about it! Stop living in your little bubble of safety because sooner or later it's going to pop sooner or later. Grow up! Steel yourself! Or better yet, let me teach you how to! Come with me, Caroline and I'll show you how to survive the world," the words slipped out her mouth before she could stop it and to her amazement, she meant every word of it._

_ "I'll never want to be you," she spat._

_ "So you'll just come here and sob all of your troubles away, continue to suffer the way other people's decisions hurt you and wallow in your pain? Sounds like a nice life," she remarked sarcastically._

_ "It's better than being _you."

_ "Alright, alright but just in case," Katherine searched through her bag for a paper and pen, scrawling out her number on it before handing it to Caroline, who eyed it. "When you're tired of getting pushed around and being everyone's bitch, call this number."_

_ "Are you really that stupid?" She asked and Katherine narrowed her eyes at her. "I could give this to Stefan and he'll be able to trace you down and they'll probably kill you. You messed up a lot of lives in this town. Aren't you afraid of them coming after you?"_

_ The pretty brunette turned the information over in her head. The girl was right. There would always be that possibility if she left her number but she didn't mind it at that time. "But I trust you. You're a fighter, Caroline. You just need a little push and when you've found it, call me and I'll show you how to live right."_

_ Tucking the number in her curled balm, Katherine got up and walked away, saying a final goodbye to Caroline as she went. The blonde, seventeen year old girl sat there, staring at the leather-covered back as it got farther and farther away until she disappeared, turning the piece of paper in her hand and stood up, wiping her tears and intended on throwing it away but somehow it ended up in her pocket the next time they met._

* * *

_ It was almost two years before they met up again, with Caroline contacting her first._

_ "Ahh, little Caroline, how may I help you?" She asked, her voice triumphant._

_ "I accept your offer if it's still standing," she said, choking back her sob._

_ She had to crawled through every inch of her room to be able to find the piece of paper for after that day, she had taken it out and threw it somewhere unknown and thank God she found in it her moment of despair._

_ "Well, would you look at that, little Caroline finally seeing the light of day. Tell me, what did it for you?" Katherine asked, bits of concern was detected in her smug._

_ "Everyone just cares about Elena and all things Elena! I try and try and try and try and I _still_ couldn't beat her! Everyone just seems to care about little Miss Self-righteous and Caring than they do me! Even mom seems to love Elena more than me and she's my _mom_! If it was between me and Elena, they would choose Elena for no one cares about me! No one! I'm just..."_

_ "Hurt. Feeling like you're doing something wrong?" She asked and Caroline nodded, knowing full well she would take the silence as a yes. "I can help you, Caroline but there is no way back from this. You have to be one hundred percent sure."_

_ "I'm sure, I'm sure, just, please..." she begged, tears streaming down her face._

_ "Be ready at midnight tonight. I'll be at your old house, which you no doubt still live in, and pick you up. You made the right choice, Caroline. Even if it's two years late," she said and Caroline laughed slightly._

_ And from the moment the clock struck at midnight that night, none of their lives were ever the same._

Up until now, Caroline still couldn't learn how to deal with the guilt of ruining someone's plan or betraying them so Katherine chose her a different path. She stole from people. But she never knew anything about other than their names and their possessions for if she knew about personally, she would get too attached and would not do it.

Katherine knew that Caroline was lighthearted, caring too much and her sympathy and empathy too much for her to take. It was one of the things that she loved about her but it was also her weaknesses. She could be hurt and broken too easily.

Even though how she got started on this life was pretty childish and stupid but she was too fragile and ignorance then to need a harder push. But then again, never underestimate the things you tell yourself when you're alone. Loneliness and abandonment could kill a person.

Katherine also knew that this was not the life that Caroline wanted. That girl was a dreamer and no one was capable of taking one away from one's own mind.

Caroline would tell her, sometimes, that she wanted to be a party planner as a child. The girl got a thing for fancy dresses and polite small talk. She liked ordering people around to do her things, as if she wasn't doing enough, planning their jobs and she'd like to be invited to a party for once, not crashing it or planning to take something from it.

She dreamed about it all the time and sometimes, she would stare into the open space with a wistful smile on her face that always made Katherine questioned her decision of luring the girl into this world. But then, she decided it was for the best. Better they suffer than us. Caroline said so herself but she knew that the girl didn't believe it because she never really made any truly suffer. She was too soft.

And Katherine wouldn't have wanted her any other way as she twirled a blonde strand of Caroline's hair around her fingers and kissing the top of her sister's head. Always and forever...

* * *

As the sun light began to stream through the curtains and the two girls began stirring on the bed, one of them quite exhausted from the other night while the other one shot right up, her eyes immediately looked toward the clock and saw that it was a little passed eight. He didn't come and say goodbye to her.

He must have known Caroline was here for he always pretended to pass her door at the same time she got out or brought her breakfast as he sometimes did.

Sighing, Katherine started to shake the sleeping body beside her gently three times, trying in vain to wake her up in the gentlest way until, like it usual went down, she got tired of it and shoved the girl rolling over the edge of the bed, falling onto the ground with a loud thud before a head poked up, "What? Huh? I'm awake! I'm awake..." Caroline yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"**Good because get dressed, whatever you're planning, I bet it'll take some time**," Katherine said, throwing the clothes at her head.

"**Ok... Oh and whatever you do, don't eat the food,**" she said, getting up from the ground and headed toward the door. "**Uh... Kat... where is the bathroom?**"

"**I thought you'd never ask,**" the girl laughed as her sister glared daggers at her.

Katherine led Caroline down the hall and in front of the bathroom door. "**Don't die in there."**

"**I won't!**" She grinned before pushing it open and slamming it in Katherine's face.

* * *

"Jeremy! Did you find where Lexi is?" Caroline asked, advancing toward the muscular man and gave him the best Care Bear hug, as Stefan put it, she can managed.

"I did, she's looking for the ring now, as we speak," he said, glancing over her shoulder at Katherine.

Jeremy never quite forgave her for exposing their family secret. The truth was, Elena was adopted by Jeremy's parents and her mother was where his parents were, in the sky as she died from a heart attack and his parents died for driving off a bridge. That secret was suppose to be kept burried forever until she showed up and messed everything up. And he'll never forgive her for that.

"Thank you, Jer, for doing this," Katherine said to him.

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for Caroline. I don't even know if Kol's going to forgive me for this," he said back, his voice cold.

"Come on, guys, stop bickering and let's go find the ring before 'Blondie' gets here," Caroline rolled her eyes at Damon's nickname.

The two nodded and they began the search. Caroline took the front part of the house, Katherine took the back and Lexi and Jeremy was in charge of upstairs.

In every corner and every crevice, they dug their hands through, crouched down onto the floor and tested the sound of air compressions under the wooden floor but found none. Fire place, under the bed, beneath the couch, inside a wall, behind a painting, a hidden drawer,... nothing. And everywhere they went, bodies of sleeping maids laid everywhere and it was kind of sickening.

"Okay, there's no vault, no box, no nothing. Where did he keep it?!" Caroline threw her arms up in exasperation.

"He must have brought it with him, then," Lexi guessed as she walked into the sitting room.

"No, he won't take it anywhere with him for fear he would lose it. The house is the safest place to them all," Katherine answered.

"Then where is it?" Jeremy asked.

Nobody answered him, all think deeply as to where it could be.

"**Katerina, what's Damon's tactic for hiding things, again?**" Caroline snapped her fingers, looking at her sister with expectant eyes.

"**To hide in plain sight,**" she said. "**That's it! In plain sight! The places we've seen but didn't bother to look!"**

Caroline nodded and they smiled at each other as Lexi and Jeremy gave them a weird look before shrugging it off, waiting for their explanation.

"Okay, so go look in the simplest place you could think of: the kitchen, the laundry room, shower cabinets,... those things like that. Okay?" Caroline asked and they nodded. "Okay, go!"

They spread out once more, moving over bodies snoring and checking at the most ridiculous place it could possibly be.

Caroline went into what she assumed to be Klaus's bedroom and looked around. It was in Jeremy's part so he probably searched it throughoutly but as her eyes landed on his dirty clotheing's basket in the bathroom filled with his jeans sitting on top, she remembered the way her took the ring from her back pocket and she dove into the pile, digging through every pair of jeans's pockets there was until her hands touched the cold, hard metal surface and she pulled it out.

There it was. The Vivaldi's Family Ring.

Just when she was about to tell the others that she's found it, the sound of heavy metal gates squeaking and tires crunching against the cement ground filled the air and all of her motions stopped.

* * *

The stunning silver Lamborghini turned at the corner, driving into the Mikaelsons' estate, slowing down and lowering the window down. A hand reached out and pressed the button and a buzz rang out.

"Lancelot! Let me in!"

No reply.

"Lancelot!"

Irritated, the person buzzed a few more times and repeated, "Lancelot! Let me in!"

"Huh?" The Butler's confused voice said through the machine and the person rolled its eyes.

"Let me in, Lancelot."

"Oh, Rebekah! It's been a while, haven't it?"

"Yes, it has. Now let me in. I have to see Nik. It's urgent," she said.

"Niklaus is not at home right now. Perhaps you should come back later."

"No, it's fine. Let me in, anyway," she frowned and sat back in her seat, fingers strumming on the steering wheel lightly as she waited for the familiar squeaking of the old gates. All that time and he didn't even bothered to oil it, she thought.

Rebekah pressed on the gas pedal and the car moved forward and around the fountain until it went pass the main house, into the garage.

"Haven't changed a thing since I last been here," she observed ruefully.

_"Don't you dare, Rebekah."_

_ "It's always been me. Not Finn, not Elijah, not Kol, me! I loved you through everything you don't even care!"_

_ "Rebekah... put the keys down... Now, there's a good girl..."_

_ "No! I asked you for one thing. _One thing! _I even forgave you when you took me from Stefan! I forgave you, Nik and I stayed with you! And now I begged of you one thing and you lied to me!"_

_ "Drop it!"_

Her eyes swelled with tears and her throat closed up as she remembered the last memory of her brother. Her best friend. Former brother and best friend. And now through all these years, she's returned to this place once again, under strange circumstances but she always thought the moment she'd ever step foot on their estate again would be when she had finally forgave him.

"Come one you morons! What's taking so long?!" She shouted, leaning against the car as a blonde head poked out from the door.

"Rebekah, you're early," she breathed.

"My flight got moved up," she replied, shrugging.

"Here," Caroline took out the ring and threw it to her, who caught it without a problem, bringing it up close to examine it.

"This is what needed to find her," she whispered, turning the object in her hand before slipping it on her middle finger, holding it up to look. "It's pretty on me."

"It does, doesn't it?" Caroline asked, cocking her head to the side as the others poured from the door and into the garage.

"**Who said she could drive my car?**" Katherine asked, annoyed and frowning.

"**I did,**" Rebekah answered and the brunette raised her eyebrow at her, smirking. "I took a little Bulgarian lesson with Caroline. Turns out, didn't suit me so well." She shrugged.

Katherine didn't answer, she just went to the driver's side and got in, inhaling the familiar scent of leather, now mixed with Rebekah's perfume and she half frowned, half smiled.

"A simple thank you would be nice, you know," she said sarcastically and Katherine grimaced.

"No thank you," she said, starting up her engine.

"Close enough," she smiled triumphantly.

"Come on," Caroline said, getting in her own car's passenger after getting the keys from the hook, tossing it to Rebekah.

Jeremy and Lexi, once again the odd-man-out, got in quietly with Katherine as Caroline's car drove out first while Katherine's stayed behind.

"I'll come back later, Lance," Rebekah said to the speakerbox and the gates widened slowly.

"It's good to see you back, Rebekah, they've missed you dearly," he said.

"Sure they did," she mumbled under her breath, seeing Caroline's frown from the corner of her eyes. Watching as she frowned and looked out the window with things that Rebekah never wanted to find out but always did on her mind.

_ "Fucking family, she cursed under her breath after knocking the shot down her throat. The angry burn the liquid ignited in her throat overwrite the burn inside her heart._

_ She did the right thing, she told herself but as the lonely sister sat there alone, that thought was starting to seem ludicrous to her for she missed her brothers so much and after scanning the whole club, she saw that everyone's got their companion for the night. All except one._

_ What were they doing? She asked herself. Usually it was her who made the brother sat through every holiday dinner together and since they loved her, they did. But everything was different now. Everyone was everywhere and there was no keeping track of who was where. Four children spread all over the world with a mother at large somewhere with a family of her own._

_ A child? Two children? Three? And a husband? A dog? She questioned herself, feeling her insides twisting painfully. She did the right thing, she reminded herself. What done was done and her mother, even whore as she was, deserved happiness. But what about her brothers? What about her? _

_ "I know, right?" A female's voice said beside her._

_ "I wasn't talking to you and that seat is taken," she snapped at the girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, all the sane shades and color as her._

_ "No it isn't," she laughed. "I've been watching it for almost thirty minutes. You're here all alone."_

_ "Look, I'm not a lesbian, okay? So go bother someone else," she said, downing another shot._

_ "I'm not les," the girl frowned._

_ "Then why are you talking to me?" _

_ "Because you looked... sad," she smiled gently. "And because you keep saying 'Fucking family's and 'Fucking brothers again and again so I thought I'd say hi," the girl said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, walking up to a stranger who was drunk and cursing and saying hi just because they looked... sad._

_ "Fine, then, stay there, it's empty anyway," she muttered but inside, she was kind of glad that someone, even if it was a stranger, cared enough to say hi._

_ "I'm Caroline, by the way. Caroline Forbes."_

_ "Rebekah," she repsonded, slamming the glass down the bar, staring at it for a moment before looking up at the girl, who didn't say a thing. "What?"_

_ "Aren't you going to tell me your last name?" She asked and she sighed._

_ "Mikaelson. Rebekah Mikaelson. R-E-B-E-K-A-H M-I-K-A-E-L-S-O-N."_

_ Caroline didn't reply._

_ "What is it?" She snapped._

_ "You're a Mikaelson..."_

_ "Used to be," she spat. "Kicked out of the house, parents gone, you know the story. Brothers gone running to God knows where and sister sitting at a bar on Christmas, drinking and sharing family history with a complete stranger," she rambled bitterly and the girl beside her giggled, electing a low chuckle from her as well. "What about you? What's your story?"_

_ "You know, the usual," she said, not really wanting to elaborate but Rebekah give her a nudge._

_ "Hey, I told you my story, now spill," she circled her arms, resting it on the table and looked at the girl expectantly._

_ "You know... mom's a workaholic, dad's gay, daughter's a softy who didn't know left from right and a pathetic little girl who did nothing but cry about it," she laughed in the same tone as Rebekah's earlier. "Until a friend helped her out."_

_ "And where's that friend tonight?" She asked, frowning slightly when her mind immediately assumed that the said girl left her._

_ "We agreed that we both deserved a night to feel sorry ourselves before picking our asses back up and face the world," she smiled sadly, fingerings the edge of her glass._

_ "Why only one night?" She inquired, thinking about all of the nights she sat in apartment, doing nothing but drowning in her own sorrow. "Why not every night?"_

_ "Because feeling sorry for yourself gets you nowhere," she said. "You achieve nothing by doing it. You'll only get hurt from other people's choice again and again so you've got to stand up make do something about it._

_"Katherine said better they suffer than us but I don't think so. I never thought that anyone should ever suffer for our troubles."_

_ "Maybe she's right," Rebekah said, shrugging when Caroline gave a her a questioning look. "Maybe sometimes it's better to let others suffer and not us."_

_ "I don't think so. At least not all the time," she shook her head. "I take things from people. Valuable things but never sentimental because those things matter to them. I'm selfish because everytime I did that, it feels like those things are making up to my past. It's like saying it's my turn to have at it, you know. But I always feel bad for them afterwards, even just for a while."_

_ "That must have been how Nik felt," Rebekah nodded understanding._

_ "Nik? As in Klaus Mikaelson?"_

_ "Yeah, we hit a rough patch. I don't think we'll ever be the same. I don't think we'll ever forgive each other," she said, looking down._

_ "What happened?"_

_ "It's a long story."_

_ "It's a long night," she said and Rebekah looked up, narrowing her eyes at the girl and wondered whether or not she was a fed but as those baby blue eyes stared back at her with innocence and light even though the hurt and experiences evident in them, she trusted the girl._

_ And they talked nonstop, laughing together and staying in mournful silences. The two was like two drop of water that fell in a pond, blending together until a chemical reaction happened and they found each other and from that night onward, their life was never the same._

Rebekah still couldn't believe her luck, meeting Caroline that night and Katherine through her and even if neither of them ever admitted it, they were thankful for each other's presence and existence and above all, they were thankful for ever meeting Caroline - the girl who brought them all together. Three lonely, abandoned and suffering soul coming together and created so much trouble for the world. Better they suffer than us, Katherine has said and they agreed, although not entirely as the author herself but there was one thing they all did: that they would always be there for each other. Always and forever...

Caroline's car moved slowly through the gate and when it was wide open, another engine roared loudly from behind and both speed out of the mansion's drive way quickly as the gate closed behind them with Lancelot's voice shouting for them to stop.

All of them laughed as they raced on the vacant street, Katherine's car pulled up in front of them and Rebekah let her, thinking that she'd want some air after all that time cooped up in that house, she would know the feeling very well...

* * *

"Nik, what's Katherine's Lamborghini doing on our street?" Kol asked from behind him as the car sped pass them and they all turned their heads o look at it. "It's her license plat, Nik! What the fuck is going on?!"

"And why is Caroline's car heading our way, Niklaus?" Elijah questioned and Klaus returned his gaze onto the street at the blue car that was coming directly at him from the opposite direction. Lowering his window, he took off his glasses to see who it was.

It couldn't be. She couldn't be out here, she was in the house. No one could have gotten through the electrified fence for no one could hack into the circuit. It was as old as his grandfather would be by now, he thought furiously in his head and as the car went by, his dilemma was answered.

Two blondes. Two pair of blue eyes. Two Morpho Butterflies... they were wrong... Alexia wasn't the second Butterfly, their sister was. And as if to prove how wrong he was, the shades of blonde from Lexi's hair was sampled with Caroline's in his head and he instantly saw how different they were. How Lexi's body type was slim while Caroline's and Rebekah's was athletic...

"Mikaelsons..." Rebekah nodded at them as Caroline said: "Klaus."

Both of them carried uncanny resemblances, all except for their features but as their lips did a little quirk up at the end, the brothers could all see how the puzzle pieces fell into place.

** Okay, so Bulgarian was a pain in the ass (no offenses but it was a hard language to even try to start learning) so I gave up and did the whole word thing instead.**

** Now, to answer some questions. Yes, Caroline and Kat are in it together. The Mikaelsons are definitely criminals, they're different from the other thieves, you'll know why as the story goes on. The reason as to why the Mikaelsons put Kat and Care in the same room and not Care and Lexi because they're worried those two might come up with an escape plan. Seriously, you don't put,,, nah... it's early and I gotta run! Thanks again for supporting this story!**

** So the always and forever promise isn't originally belong to Kat/Car/Bex but I had to do it for the sake of the story. You'll see when it progresses. :) Be patient**

** I hope you liked the chapter! And this special double update! Review, please? It's my birthday, I'm the birthday girl here! *pulling out the oldest brat stunt ever***

** Have a great day, guys!**

** Jen out! **


	7. Chapter 6: Let The Games Begin

**Ello again! So sorry for the late update but you know, shit happened.**

** Enjoy!**

**[Reminder] This is a fictional story. Take it for what it's worth or don't take it at all. I do not condone any of these character's judgement, actions or thoughts in this story but all of those things are there for a reason, the entertain you and I, so do not take it so seriously although some morals are good, though. And all of the things that are put there are there for a reason. :)**

_ "Follow the map Care. Leave the purse ten feet from the crossroad and Rebekah will get it._

_ "Okay, round the corner Bex and... he's on you, Care! Go. Now, turn left. Run straight. Left again. Right. Now just run straight and you'll have about thirty seconds to change and you know where to put the dress. Bex's at the second entrance so go to number one._

_ "Care's in the car Bex, hurry up."_

_ "Calm down, will you?!"_

_ "You've been holding that in, haven't you?"_

_ "Weren't _you, _Caroline?"_

_ "Point taken."_

_ "Alright, open the door, I'm almost there. Kol's gone."_

_ "Not much room here... Stef said to take the cart."_

_ "Hey, you said no evidence!"_

_ "Just make room!"_

_ "Alright, Beky."_

_ "Don't call me that."_

_ "You're lucky that you're driving."_

_ "I'm not going to say anything."_

_ "And... we're gone."_

_ "So your brother..."_

_ "He's not my brother, not anymore."_

_ "Okay, so, Klaus... he's..."_

_ "What?"_

_ "Interesting..."_

_ "Interestingly dishonest and seflish you mean. Don't look at me like that, you know what he did."_

_ "Alright, alright..."_

* * *

_ You missed._

The first line on the piece of paper on the bed in his room read, crawled on it by his own pen in his own home and she wasn't even here.

_Oh, and my name is really Caroline, just so you know._

Klaus crumbled the piece of paper in his hand, tossing it into the trash can before grabbing the blue ribbon and set it on fire with his lighter, holding it out in front of his face. The fire reflected in his blue eyes, making his glare even more dangerous.

When the fire was starting to get too close to his hand, Klaus tossed it carelessly into the fireplace. What was left of the flames hung on the wood, licking it, spreading it and soon, the small spark was a high burning fire.

Fucking Morpho Butterflies!

Fucking family!

And fucking Rebekah!

He ran his hands through his hair, agitated and feeling like a complete useless fool.

She tricked him! She played him so well that he didn't even see it coming. Taking advantage of his temper and competitive nature, she planned out a game and made sure he'd lose his cool and became obsessed with it, consumed by it that he won't even suspect anything strange when he'd won. Fucking Caroline...

The image of her soft blonde hair and baby blue eyes appeared in his mind and he growled. The faint smell of her scent lingered in his memory and the way her soft skin felt under his fingers. The light in her eyes, the mischievousness and the always so playful glint in them. But there was something about her, something different... something... lonely. He knew because he was, too. Feeling like there was nobody there...

"Stop it!" He shouted angrily into the empty space, looking around for something to smash and found the table full of glasses and bottles of alcohol.

Klaus marched to it, picking a bottle up and aimed at the wall but thought better of it. It was too much waste so he took a big sip of it, wiping the drops that slipped out at the corners of his lips with his sleeve and threw it against the hard wall.

The sound of shattering filled the silence, pieces of glass flew everywhere and the amber liquid spilt all over the floor and stuck to the wall, trickling down ever so slowly.

"Get out of my head," he mumbled and launched another bottle at another wall and it shattered just like the last one.

Fucking Rebekah!

_ "You know something, Rebekah, you're right. I don't care. From this moment on, you are not my family, you are not my sister, you are nothing." _

'You are nothing to me," he said, wiping over all of the content on the table in one swift movement. Glass and crystal clinking with each other, gliding on the smooth wood and over the edge, colliding with the ground with noises that sounded terrible in one's ears. "Nothing..."

Then why did it hurt so much? Betrayal was what he felt and he didn't like it.

They broke their bond so many years ago. They were nothing to each other. Nothing. Then why did it hurt so much knowing that she was helping to break Katherine out? Why did it bother him so much that she was working with her?!

He wanted to say he didn't care. He wanted to think that he didn't care. That she was nothing to her but as his emotions consumed him, he didn't even bothered to deny it. There was so many things to feel, to be mad about, to be angry about, to be hurt about,... to many things to even decifer which belonged to which so he just let it go. Let it take over him like it did fifteen years ago - the first time everything fell apart around him in ruins.

* * *

_ "Seems like we're not going to Silas's."_

_ "Aww, but I've always loved his parties."_

_ "Liar."_

_ "Yeah, whatever. We'll have time to prepare until then."_

_ "And to make sure Damon doesn't stray."_

_ "You say it like he's an addict... fine! He has a thing for messing with people but you're his brother and he owes me. He can't stray!"_

_ "Sure, whatever you say."_

* * *

"There we go! Home sweet home!" Caroline said, pushing through the door to their house, jumping up and down.

"I never thought one day I'd be glad to be here," Katherine said and turned to Rebekah, "with you again," she said and the blonde cocked an eyebrow at her, which she shrugged it off.

"Aww! It's nice to see you two bond, sometimes, so sentimental," Caroline squealed and they both glared at her.

"Alrighty, then," Rebekah cleared her throat and pointed toward the door, "I have to go. Got stuff to do and people to see."

She backed away toward the door as Katherine said: "You mean Matt to do and Matt to see?"

"**Oh my God, Kat! I told you not to tell her that I told you!**" Caroline shrieked, glancing at Rebekah and gave her an apologetic look.

"**I was going to find out, anyway,**" she shrugged nonchalantly.

"At least I've got someone to go to. What about you? Do _you _have anyone?" Rebekah sneered at the brunette who cocked her head to the side a little at the sarcastic question and a particular man popped into her head without her permission. But all the same, she didn't answer. "That's what I thought," the blonde smiled sweetly at her before saying goodbye to Caroline, her accented voice rang out in the large house and Caroline couldn't help but relate it to her own certain someone.

Someone that she should not be thinking of for he could get her to jail.

"**_S_****o I guess it'll just be you and me, huh, Kat?**" She asked, running in small steps to where the girl was standing and looped her arm through hers.

"**I guess so...**" she trailed, thinking of what Rebekah just said and will it remain as it was forever? If he and she ever had a shot?

"**Always and forever, right?**" She teased, resting her head on Katherine's shoulder.

"**Always and forever...**"

But what they didn't know was that fifteen years before that exact moment, there were another three people that made that promise to each other. Always and forever, they said.

The sad thing was, it didn't lasts.

And the question hung in the air, will this?

* * *

_"Alrighty then, I'm going."_

_ "Okay, Lexi. One, two, three. Go!"_

_ "That was easy."_

_ "Hurry up, Rebekah, my speed's limited, you know."_

_ "Fine, fine, and Caroline, try not to make us puke."_

"And we meet, alas."

_ "We'll take that as a no."_

_ "Oh shut it, Stefan."_

"And what is it that got you interested?"

_ "_You _shut it, Bex."_

"It's because you have something of mine and I need it."

_"Of course you do."_

_ "Stop it, you're confusing her."_

_ "_You're _confusing her, Stef."_

"And what's gonna happen if I don't want to return it?"

_"Here we go..."_

"Then I think the FBI are going to be quite happy when they know that there are two of you."

"_Just the wrong two."_

_ "Stop it, Bex."_

_ "You stop it, Stef!"_

"But you see, there's only one of me."

"You are a very bad liar, love."

_ "You are a very bad liar, love."_

_ "I'm not even going to say anything."_

_ "Good."_

"They say that black and red are the colors of the devil."

"Well, maybe I am the devil."

_"Oh, I know that you are the devil."_

"Who's to say when this masked is covering your face?"

"_Yes, who's to say indeed. And stop sighing, Stef!"_

"Show me yours and I'll show you mine."

_"Oh but we wouldn't want others to puke now, would we?"_

_ "Stop it, Bex."_

"They also say that an artist is a tortured soul."

"Do you really care about what other people have to say, love?"

_"No more comments, Rebekah?"_

_ "Fuck you, Stefan."_

"I do and then I don't. Which answer will it takes for you to answer my question?"

"_She didn't ask any questions."_

_ "Who's laughing now, huh, Stef?"_

"Ahh, but the thing is... you didn't ask any question."

"You're ruining the dance."

"I don't care."

_"Just hurry the fuck up! I'm throwing the earpiece away, they're close!"_

"What if I don't want to show you my face?"

_"Aha! I got it!"_

_ "All thanks to my code."_

"And why won't you?"

"_Because you're an asshole?"_

"Because I like being hard to catch."

_ "Oh and I lost it so that's why it took so long."_

_ "You liar."_

_ "Am I? Am I really?"_

_ "Yes!"_

"Going somewhere, love?"

"Nowhere... For now."

_"I'm getting out, see you at the house, Care."_

"Tell me where the Vivaldi's Family Ring is."

_"Now, why would she do that?"_

"Now, why would I do that?

"Because I want you to."

_"Oh a demand! Ohhh I'm so scared!"_

_ "Bekah..."_

"If not?"

"Then your friend will never see the light of day again."

_"Get blondes only. Pft... haven't they ever heard of a wig?"_

_ "Just get out, Bex."_

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Jail would be a good place to start."

"She's got a clean record. Nothing to link her to me."

_"Except if you're a prodigy then you can."_

"For now."

"Why do you want the ring, anyway?"

"_To find mother and murder her."_

_ "Bex."_

_ "Oh hush."_

"The reason is none of your business. Now tell me where it is."

_"Oh but I think it is!"_

"Tell me why and I'll tell you where it is."

"I need it for information on something that I want."

_"Which just happens to be the death of my mother!"_

_ "She's his mother, too, Rebekah."_

"What information?"

"_Not anymore, she's not."_

"Why do you care, sweetheart."

_"He don't see her like that anymore..."_

"Because I'm curious."

_"I'm sorry."_

"Curiosity killed the cat."

_"He has his reasons. As do I for wanting her alive and well."_

"Well, then, let us all be glad that I'm not the cat."

"_Sometimes, I wonder if he's right."_

"I've answered your question. Now tell me where it is."

_"Lexi's caught! Are you out, yet?"_

_ "Yes."_

"Wrong move, sweetheart. Where is it?!"

"Who knows."

_ "Are you finished?"_

_ "Yes. And next time, DON'T ARGUE IN MY EARS WHILE I'M TRYING TO TALK! It's confusing!"_

_ "Told ya."_

_ "Hey, hey, I couldn't help it. He's an asshole."_

_ "We know, Rebekah. And he's wrong by the way. No one deserves to die."_

_ "But he just couldn't see that, now, can he?"_

_ "No, he couldn't. I'm almost there, Stef, get the car ready."_

_ "Gotcha."_

* * *

"So what do we do? Now that we're back to square one?" Kol asked, mixed feelings ranging inside him.

"We go on," Elijah said. "If we're back to the start then think of it as another chance to find our mother."

"And if we fail again?" He pressed. "I'm sorry but jail time is not for me and going back to living a normal life is not an option."

"Yes, it is. The FBI only have our faces as children back then and I doubt we look the same fifteen years later," Klaus inquired. "We start from her."

He threw the picture of a blonde, smiling teenage girl onto the table along with her records and his brothers gave him a strange look.

"Nik, the deal is off, even if you know her face now and even if we'd ever get the ring back... It's all for nothing," Kol reasoned.

"You think that she knows from the start that the ring was important to you..." Elijah came to conclusion after hearing and watching Klaus's behavior. "You think that she knows what is it that would capture your attention and have you chasing her."

"Not her. _Rebekah_," he sneered the name.

"And how will that help us to find our mother?" Kol questioned, receiving a look from his brothers that clearly indicates that his question was stupid.

"Rebekah knows something that we don't. She was the one who saved her, maybe she's still in contact with the woman."

"And she knows who our trader is, otherwise she wouldn't have known about the deal," Elijah added.

"But she couldn't stop him," Kol finished. "Why?"

"We could assume that she doesn't have anything as a leverage against Tyler."

"But we all know that if she didn't, she would find one," Klaus said for he knew their sister best in all of the three brothers. They were the closest, Rebekah and him but the closer you get to someone, the power to wound you in their grasp grew bigger. And at a certain time, it exploded.

"So why?" Kol said, looking back and forth between his brothers.

"I guess we're going to have to find out," Klaus said, picking the girl's picture up for closer examination.

"Through her? And you think she'll have the information we need?"

"Rebekah is..." Elijah trailed.

"Lighthearted. She'd trust anyone that gives her more than ten minutes worth of their attention," Kol grinned.

"But this girl is as elusive as Katherine. They are, in fact, friends. So how are you going get her into your trap?" Elijah rationalized. "She tricked us all once. She guessed our moves, how we work, what our choices would be. Bloody hell, the woman knows which room she was going to be put in when captured and with who! What do you think that she would be tricked by us?"

"Because everyone has at least a weakness," Klaus said.

"And how do you even know that she wouldn't be the slightest bit wary of you? Don't you think that Rebekah would have told her _why _you want the ring?"

"She will be wary. But we've got time and as I say, everyone's got their weaknesses and insecurities. You get under their skin and just like that, all their secrets are laid bare."

"And her weakness is..." Kol prompted, his eyebrows going so high up they would have disappeared at his hairline if they went any higher.

"Father left at seventeen, mother practically ignored her since she was born. Boyfriend broke up after two years and moved away with 'a friend' that same month. Alcohol bills charged on every holiday, traveling all over the world..." Elijah listed from the file.

"She's lonely," Kol smirked.

"No. She's not lonely," Klaus said, sitting back in his chair.

"Then what?" His younger brother asked, his brows furrowing.

"She's craving attention," Elijah spoke.

"That's why she always leaves the blue ribbon. Because she wants people to notice her. She wants attention from them, knowing that they're after her even if they want to harm her. She's not lonely for she has Katherine, Rebekah, Alexis -"

"And Jeremy," Kol added bitterly.

"She has everyone surrounding her, talking to her everyday. The girl's real-fake job is a party planner. She know _everybody._ And everybody knows her but..."

"A social person is always the loneliest," Elijah said.

"Exactly. She's hiding in plain sight so it wouldn't be that hard to find her," Klaus smiled mischievously.

"And you're going seduce her?" Kol raised his brow at Klaus again. "Don't get me wrong, Nik, but the last time we let you chase her she got away with Katherine."

"And you'be got a better option? Would you like to do it then?" Klaus snapped at his brother.

"Woa, woa... easy..."

"Very well, then, it's settled, I'll see if I can contact Gloria and track her down," Elijah said.

"She's still on our side?" Kol questioned, stuffing a handful of chips into his mouth. "I thought she left. Afraid of getting caught and all."

"No, she's still ours. Fear is only one emotion, after all," Elijah's lips twisted up a little at the word. The reason for it was unknown, even to him. Was it of mockery? That she would be stupid enough to risk her freedom to feed them information? Or was it for gratefulness at the bond he shared with her even after all the things he asked of her? He did not know for they went a long way back at the times when Klaus was captured for the first time.

"Just make sure she doesn't turn on us. This _have _to work," Klaus spoke, getting up and taking the bottle of alcohol with him.

In his mind as he descended the stairs and into his room, the prospect of seeing the girl again was... definitely something to look forward to.

* * *

"You can always tell him, you know," Caroline said. "The point of having no one knowing our true identity is to live at least half of ours lives."

"No, it's too dangerous, his parents know too many people. It's a danger to Caroline," Katherine said, popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth as she watched the TV screen.

"I know that, Katherine," she huffed. "But he's so kind and gentle and honest and I don't want to have to keep popping out of the blue to see him."

"Then what do you want? Seriously. Just spit it out," she said, irritatedly but they all knew how much she cared.

"Have you ever thought about being normal? To be like everyone else and just blend in with no fear and no worries and just... be," Rebekah said in a wistful, whispering voice, her blue eyes twinkling with her imaginations and her lips twisting into a sad smile.

"Being normal means being vulnerable and I'd rather take looking behind my back for the rest of my life than to be weak," Katherine said in a detached voice.

"You asked what I wanted," Rebekah retarded.

"So leave! No one's making you stay!"

"You know I wouldn't leave. You two are the closest thing I have to a family and I don't want to ruin it for some random guy," she said and they both gave her a doubtful look. "Okay, Matt's not just some random guy," she admitted and they nodded, satisfied. "He's sweet and kind and gentle and caring... -" Rebekah observed Caroline's and Katherine's reactions, seeing both of them keep nodding and nodding and nodding... "The point _is..._ -" she stretched and they both snickered. "Matt's a great but there are some things that you just can't throw away."

"I didn't know it was mushy time already," Caroline teased and she punched her arm hard. "Ouch!"

"Please, it wasn't even that hard," she said mockingly in her accented voice as Caroline rubbed the red spot on her arm.

"You're mean..."

"You're whiny."

"_You're _whiny!"

"Could you both shut up?! I'm trying to watch the movie here!" Katherine snapped, popping another piece of the deliciously sweet treat into her mouth.

The two blondes shared a look and smirked at each other.

"Katherine, I have something tell you..." Rebekah started and the brunette's eyes slowly turned toward her warily.

"What?"

"You're really a bitch," she smiled sweetly.

"I know, your point?" She cocked her eyebrow at the blonde.

"Oh, nothing, just thought you should know," Rebekah grinned.

Katherine narrowed her brown eyes before going back to the movie playing on the screen, dipping her hand aimlessly into the bowl as the two blondes snickered in the background. But instead of the feeling of chunky pieces of popcorn, her fingers touch the smooth, porcelain surface of the ceramic. She moved her hands around in a circles before glancing down at it, seeing nothing but her hand and the empty hole.

By then, Caroline was already choking on her laughter and the unchewed popcorn in her mouth, which caused her to hyperventilated a bit.

"You stole my popcorn!" She lunged at her sister but she slipped away before Katherine could get a hold of her, laughing and swallowing what was left in her mouth. "Get back here!" She screeched, running after her.

"No way in hell!" Caroline shouted back, sprinting through doorways and up the stairs, heading to her bedroom.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that!"

"You'll have to catch me first!"

They chased each other through the house, throwing non-breakable things at each other and making a mess but enjoying the moment as Rebekah watched, cheering Caroline on and toppling over when an object hit Katherine's head, who cursed loudly, ungracefully.

The night went pleasantly by, all three of the people who were ignored, mistreated, misunderstood and was on their own for a long time had a good time around the people they called their family. Sisters. One connected to another in one way. All had something in common, all had an understanding of each other and all cared each other deeply. They found a new home and have all made amends with their past. All except one...

* * *

"Did you get it for me?" The man asked, his tone serious and his eyes alerted, scanning the bar once every ten minutes.

"Yes, this is her number," the female voice said, her tone cold and calculating. "Now, remember the deal. This and Tyler Lockwood and I get my freedom."

"You've signed the contract. That's evidence enough," he said hurriedly, unable to wait any longer. "Now give it to me."

"I heard that she played those Mikaelsons pretty good," the woman sipped the alcohol in her glass, glancing at him and smirking when he sighed. "I think she'll be able to do it."

"I'm sure she can, now give it to me or there'll be no deal," he said.

"Chill out, will you? All's good," she laughed. "Here." The piece of paper slid over the smooth bar top to him and the agent snatched it up, quickly examining it before lifted his gaze to her.

"And this number is correct?"

"Take it or leave it, Rick. I have only our best interests at heart, after all," she shrugged nonchalantly, bringing the glass to her lips and let the alcohol ran down her throat with a slow burn.

"How did you get this anyway?"

"The perks of my talent, I guess," she smiled in her glass.

"The infamous Trickster. You haven't changed, have you?" He asked her, deciding to stall a bit longer.

"Not a chance."

"I gotta say it, Katherine," he admitted. "There are criminals scamming innocent people everyday on the streets but it's criminals like you that are truly rare."

"The ones who'd scam anyone and everyone," she ended, slamming the glass down with a click. "That's why I'm the only who's survived for so long." She gave him a meaningful look before ordering another glass.

"Just make sure you keep that talent away from me, Katherine. You'll lose in the end," he threatened, hoping off the stool.

"Threatening people now, Rick? I thought a Deputy Director would have better manners than that," She teased, cocking her head to the side and looked at him with her big, brown eyes.

"I do. But people like you don't deserve it."

"Oh, right," she snapped her fingers. "Cops usually thinks that they're better than us. Well, they're not. See how much I make a year?" She laughed.

"Money's not all that matters, Katherine," he said and she smirked, shaking her head. "Justice is what that matters."

"And how are you to define what justice is, huh?"

"It's many things to many people. But you're free to live by your own decisions. After all, you're almost a free woman, aren't you?" He asked and she didn't answer, swirling the content in the glass around and around. "Goodbye, Katherine. If I were you, I'd run now. Not every cops play it like I do."

"Goodbye, Rick," she said without turning back.

The Deputy stared at her figure before shrugging off the urge to get her behind bars. You have to sacrifice the small fish to catch the big one, he reminded himself.

_ "You have the right to remain silent when questioned. Anything you say or do may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning, if you wish. If you decide to answer any questions now, without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ Alaric stared at the beatened boy. So young, so tired, so lifeless, like he had nothing left to hold onto; a complete contrast to the boy he saw only a few months ago and as he opened his mouth to asks the question that had been laid out in his mind, the boy cuts in._

_ "I, Niklaus Mikaelson, admit to the crimes of identities fraud of: Frank Conners, Frank Abagnale and Frank Adams. I also admit to the charges of credit card frauds. I do not wish for an attorney," the boy said in one breath in an unflinching voice. His eyes stared straight at the blank white wall, not blinking. Emotionless like he'd flipped the switch on his emotions and felt nothing. Numb._

_ No one said a thing from that point on._

Two months after his confession, he was arrested and even at the age of seventeen and legally unable to be held responsible for his actions, the jury refused to let him go off easily but instead with a twelve years sentence. And through all of it, he never objected a word. He never said anything to defend himself. He gave up and for the first time in his fourty years of experience in crime investigating, Alaric Saltzman saw true desperation.

But the thing that left Klaus with nothing left to hold onto, not a purpose in life, was the thing that raised him back to his feet, helped him regained his confidence and gave him a ladder to help him up from the ashes and out of the government's grip. The thing that Alaric only found out after his escape was family. The bond between family never dies even it was severed, he learned that day after putting the pieces together.

Niklaus Mikaelson may be lonely but never abandoned.

**Yepp, Katherine's got something up her sleeves! Ohhh... Yeah, I'm not very good with creepy sayings so Imma let you tell me what you think's gonna happen :)**

** Big, big, humongous thanks to Mandy Mikaelson for inspiring me this story or any other story for that matter and I'm so sorry if I haven't been around lately and missing a couple of your messages, forgive me? :)**

** Thank you for your support for this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it.**

** Also, did anyone read Fever series by Karen Marie Moning? Good God, that woman is an amazing writer! So if anyone by any chance did read it... yeah... wanna fangirl with me for a while? And if you haven't... THEN READ IT! It's amazing!**

** Jen out!**


End file.
